Flaming Hearts
by Kagirinai Hana
Summary: [sesskag] Inuyasha and Kagome get into a fight but this time Inuyasha loses his control and hurts Kagome and her family. Sesshomaru interferes..but...why?
1. Chapter 1

Hey peoples, this fic a Kagome/Sesshomaru pairing. Its my absolutely favorite heterosexual pairing from Inuyasha :3 yesh well please R&R. Oh and Im completely making this story up as Im going along so I have no idea how its actually going to end .I may add some twists off a whim weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee hehe ok yea well…..here goes. oh and suggestions are loved…

Disclaimer: This Char does not own Inuyasha…but I do own a Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Inuyasha plushie doll, a Shippo and Kirara pin, a Sesshomaru pillow, a Miroku costume (;3 hello ladies Hehe), volumes 5,7,8,13,and 16 of the mangas, and last but certainly not least, the first volume of Inuyasha the anime…yea….ok……oh yea and a bunch of oversized Inuyasha cards that I got from Otakon  yay

Chapter 1: Fateful Rage 

Kagome

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" screamed an extremely agitated Kagome. She watched with mild satisfaction as the arrogant half-demon went smashing into the ground seven times in a row.

"Inuyasha! I'm going home for good this time, and I'm sealing off the well so don't even TRY to get through." She fumed, turning on her heels before stamping towards the well.

"Stupid Inuyasha." She murmured under her breath. She had finally worked up the courage to tell him how she felt about him and HE had the nerve to (sarcastically of course) say that He'd sooner mate with MIROKU than her.

"Ugh I hate him so much. How DARE he say that to me." She wandered angrily closer to the well and upon arriving, sat on the side, feeling like she was about to cry.

"Why Inuyasha…" She whimpered.

Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru watched Rin as she danced around excitedly. She had discovered a new field of flowers and way busy enjoying it.

"Rin, Don not wander to far away from Jaken. There I something that this Sesshomaru would like to observe for a moment.

Rin bounded over to Sesshomaru and attached herself to his leg.

"Alright Lord Sesshomaru. I will make Jaken look pretty!" She giggled and started chasing after the toad demon.

Sesshomaru withheld the chuckle that was brewing in his chest and turned to head towards the familiar smell.

He could smell Inuyasha's wench not from where he was letting Rin play. He sniffed the air discretely noticing the smell of salt mixed in with her usual scent.

"What has my stupid half-witted brother done now?" He sighed inwardly as he made his way towards the onna, for his Inu curiosity was equaled to that of a neko's.

Inuyasha

Inuyasha growled menacingly as the spell finally wore off.

"ANO JORŌ-ME (That slut!)!! Who does she think she is!?!?!" He snarled. He looked around at everyone who said nothing.

Miroku was sitting under a tree with a strange look on his face; Sango was sitting in the opening of Kaede's hut petting a snoozing Kirara, and Shippo was sitting up in a tree looking quite furious but saying nothing.

"Where is she?! I'll kill her! How DARE that stupid bitch treat me like some obedient DOG!"

He growled as a cough emitted from where Miroku was residing himself. He obviously was not getting an answer from these worthless brats. He took one more look around and glared.

"Fine then! I'll just go find her myself. With that he too off to the most obvious of places…the Bone Eater's Well.

Sesshomaru

As Sesshomaru neared where the human girl was sitting, he stopped. He could smell his half-witted Hanyou brother nearing Kagome.

He watched silently from the shelter of the trees as Inuyasha came into view.

Kagome

Kagome looked up fearfully as a very pissed off Inuyasha skidded to a halt as he came racing into the clearing.

"BITCH! I'll get you back for that! You'll wish you had never set foot here. Kagome stood up and glared; Her fear gone.

"Inuyasha I'd like to see you try. One word and you'll be smashed face-first into the dirt again. I'm going home and don't follow me! I swear I'm never coming back. I've had enough of your mistreatment!" She cried.

Inuyasha's expression changed

"You're never coming back? But…what about the jewel shard?" He yelled out

"What do you MEAN 'what about the jewel shards?' I don't care anymore. I want nothing more to do with you! We've already defeated Naraku and you STILL treat me like I'm some insignificant, stupid, powerless CHILD! Well guess what Inuyasha, I HATE YOU! I never want to see your face ever again" She squeaked out, barely able to control the new onslaught of tears.

Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru watched the emotional struggle the girl was fighting with herself. She was amazingly strong. Despite the tears, it was obvious that she was very determined to hold her word. Sesshomaru unconsciously shivered from the pain that was emanating from her. He grimaced at this action. Since when had others' pain bothered him in any way? He shrugged and paid his attentions back to the quarreling pair in the clearing to see what drama would unfold.

TO BE CONTINUED…

So what do you think so far? Not bad if I do say so myself. Kagome and Sesshomaru are my favorite pairing squeals happily hehe. Ok well I'll update once I get a few reviews so please review. I won't continue unless I get some lol later peoples.

4


	2. Chapter 2

Wow…I wasn't expecting so many reviews that quickly XD. Well that made me feel really happy so I'm gonna start typing up the next chappie for you all I'll give some more personalized thanks at the end of the chapter. Also I'm sorry if I confused anyone but I was over reading my first chapter and I saw so many spelling mistakes so I had to repost it. It was irking me ok here we go

Disclaimer: This Char does not own Inuyasha… 

Inuyasha: Damn straight you don't! NO ONE OWNS ME.

Char: death glare

Inuyasha: o.o; …um…ok

Char: Oh man if I was Kagome… 

Inuyasha: meep o.o

**Chapter 2: Sibling rivalry**

"_Ikutsu namida o nagashitara_

_every heart_

_sunao ni nareru darou_

_Dare ni omoi tsutaetara_

_every heart_

_kokoro mita sareru no darou"_

_(If there were many tears falling down,_

_Every heart would become gentle._

_If everybody expresses what they think,_

Every heart can be satisfied) 

-First verse from "Every Heart" by BOA

**Inuyasha**

Inuyasha growled inwardly. 'First she tells me that she loves me, then she tells me she never wants to see me again! NO! I won't let her leave. If she won't stay here then I'll never get the jewel shards. If she won't stay here then she's not staying ANYWHERE' He thought to himself. He didn't realize that he was losing his control over himself. He was becoming enraged.

He moved towards her; impressed that she stood her ground even though she was obviously scared. But it didn't matter if she stood her ground or not.

"You are staying here Kagome! That's final. He said, suppressing the growl in hi chest. "I swear to Kami that I'll kill you if you try to leave." This time he let the growl slip effortlessly through his lips.

He could smell the fear in Kagome's scent spike and he smirked. She was even starting to back up slowly. He growled again noticing that she was backing up towards the well. ' She is trying to escape!' He snarled as his realization was brought to reality. Kagome fell backwards into the well. Inuyasha was so far into his fury and confusion that he had not realized that she had only been backing up in fear and had only tripped over the side of the well, and the weight of the backpack on her back was so great that it forced her to lose balance and pulled her into the well.

Inuyasha roared with rage and jumped in after her. He was NOT letting her off of his promise. She would die for going against him.

**Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru looked at the well where the two had fallen, expecting to hear a thud. But it never came. He sniffed the air and wrinkled his nose in confusion. They had disappeared. True he had seen a strange light emanating from the well…

He walked out towards the well and looked down into it, wondering if perhaps there was some sort of magick involved.

Once again his curiosity got the better of him and he jumped gracefully into the well, staring around himself curiously as the same blue light he had seen before surrounded him. His feet landed like feathers on the bottom when the blue light subsided.

Immediately Sesshomaru was forced to cover his nose. The smell of pollution and humans was overwhelming and the noise was unbearably loud to his sensitive ears. He grimaced.

What was this place? Slowly his nose got used to the putrid small and his ears to the noise so he jumped swiftly from the bottom of the well.

What he saw was intriguing. It was a sight he had never seen before in the hundreds of years he had been alive. There were structures (city buildings) taller than the tallest tree. Strange metal creatures (cars) moved at the speed of a lesser demon roamed the strange black crevices (streets). He was hovering high above the shrine on his cloud and observing the new surroundings. His obvious confusion and curiosity was now apparent in his usually frozen eyes. But he was disrupted from he awe by a shriek from behind the shrine. He made his way over to the noise, knowing all to well, who it was.

Inuyasha had completely cut her down. Sesshomaru was none-the-less shocked. Though of course he kept his usual icy exterior on. He had let it slip once already and was NOT about to let it happen again.

Inuyasha was standing over a fallen Kagome, his eyes bleeding red from his anger and sudden bloodlust. Kagome lay, eyes open in horror, in a pool of blood that was beginning to stain the grass around her.

He continued to watch curiously as an old man ran from the shrine.

"Kagome what's wrong? Are you here?!" He cried out, his face etched with worry. His eyes now lay on the panting demon standing over Kagome.

"K…Kag…ome…?" He whispered. Sesshomaru was barely able to hear him, even though he was listening intently. The beginnings of a grin threatened to invade his lips. This was highly entertaining. He found himself wondering what would happen (( lol Sesshomaru found the joys of watching a soap opera))

The old man ran forward towards Kagome and cried out in anger.

"Inuyasha you DEMON! What have you done to my granddaughter! My Kagome! Oh, my poor Kagome!"

Inuyasha snarled in response, his bloodlust apparently was still there. As the old man reached out to his granddaughter. Inuyasha lunged and jammed his extended claws straight through his chest.

As this was happening yet another human appeared.

"Kagome! Father! Inuyasha what are you doing. NOOO! STOP!" She yelled. The woman fell to the ground in anguish, sobs wracking her body.

"My…My Kagome. My poor Kagome, my baby…how could…how could you…?" She sobbed.

Inuyasha once again snarled at the human.

"Wench! Shut up. She DESERVED it! She tried to leave me. She had to die. Now you do to." Laughing insanely, seemingly trapped in his lust for blood and death. He raced towards the crying woman and held her up by her throat. She was clawing at his hand ins attempt to free herself from the death grip.

The Western Lord watched on, seemingly unfazed by his younger brother's brutal behavior towards the humans. He made no move to stop him. Suddenly he could smell the thick stench of fear floating towards him from another direction. He turned his head towards the small and saw a young boy no older than his young ward. The boy stood there, his strange bag lying on the ground beside him. He looked on with his eyes wide; a look of utter shock and horror laced in every muscle of his face. He watched the boy take a step forwards before running towards the dead girl and old man.

Inuyasha turned around abruptly, sniffing the air. His red eyes locked on the child. The boy stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes becoming entranced in Inuyasha's bloodlust.

Inuyasha grinned and tossed the now lifeless woman to the side and walked towards the boy slowly. The child backed up, shaking his head while silent tears rolled down his face.

"Inuyasha…no…why did you hurt them?…My sister, mom…grandpa."

Sesshomaru had had enough. The defenseless child reminded him of Rin and his protective nature rose to the surface.

"Inuyasha." he called out. "That is quite enough."

Inuyasha stopped where he was and watched Sesshomaru menacingly as the cloud approached.

"Sesshomaru you bastard! What are you doing here?" he snarled.

Sesshomaru glared at him

"Inuyasha do as I say or I shall be forced to kill you." His voice remained calm and demanding.

Inuyasha yelled out a battle cry as he suddenly launched himself at Sesshomaru.

"You will regret this Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru swung his arm at the enraged Hanyou causing him to fly through the air on contact. Inuyasha crashed through the well house and straight into the well. Sesshomaru, satisfied for the time being, turned to the petrified boy.

"Boy, what is your name?" He demanded calmly as not to frighten him further.

The boy looked up at him in fear.

"Who…are you?" He asked, obviously scared to death.

"My name is Sesshomaru. I am Lord of the Western lands of Japan. Though I do believe that This Sesshomaru asked you your name first child. It would do well to answer my question." He stated.

The boy whimpered slightly. He had heard about Sesshomaru from his sister and did not wish to anger him.

"M..My name is Souta Higurashi, my Lord." He was very careful to at the proper formalities to the name , as to show his respect to the powerful demon standing before him.

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Souta, is there someone else that you live with?" He asked, feeling uncharacteristically sympathetic towards the child.

Souta shook his head and hugged his knees. Which caused Sesshomaru to frown. 'Why do children cause me to lose control over my emotions?' He thought.

"This Sesshomaru will assist you. You may choose either to live with my young human ward, Rin and myself in my castle or for me to bring back one member of your family. I can only bring back one as of right now. My Tensaiga seems to be very limited in its power here." He stated.

The boy looked up at him in awe. He never would have expected this majestic demon lord to help him any further than he already had.

"I want…"

TO BE CONTINUED… 

Hehe cliffy This will be good no? I loved all of the reviews I got. Thank you so much. I'll now put a small tribute forth for the people that have reviewed so far P

TheWildWind_- very good I cannot wait! please update soon !_

**Thanks. And I am indeed updating soon P**

fireangel - _that should be an interesting fight to see, Kagome beating the heck out of Inuyasha, or will Sesshomaru save her? I'm just like a neko so please hurry up and post the next chapter so I can know what happens next!_

**lol yea that would be funny to see but it didn't play into my original idea…though I could have used that too…hmmm…well I hope this chapter helped to aid your neko curiosity though I did leave a new cliffy MWAHAHAH**

Silver Fang - _That was Great!! Please update soon I really want to find out what happens._

** Thanks -- I just updated lol XD **

Wolf Jade- _umm, this is good so far, i can't wait to see where it all leads. update soon,_ please.

**Thanks P Its all leading up to an awesome climax I'm sure…lol I still don't completely know where I'm taking this ; hehe. I hope you liked this chapter.**

CherryBlossomLove - _this is really good hope that you update soon!_

**Thanks! I am lol **

Sesshyslover4life - _woo hoo i love this story now!! I cant wait for the next chappy! Keep up the great work!!  
Ja ne!  
amber_

**Awww thanks ## I really appreciate that ! Well here it was lol. I love getting reviews like this. It makes me feel really motivated to continue my work ;.; I feel all like sniffly now. hugs Thanks amber!**

Kougasgrl1188 - _That was soo short that it wasnt even funny...it was just getting good and you stop...that was so very mean...please update soon_

**lol Im sorry if Im mean I like cliffies that way people don't get bored and they keep coming back for more If it drags on too long people get bored and are like "this is too long I'll read it some other time" then they never come back to it! Lol or is that just me… o.0 aww well. Thanks for reviewing though I'll try not to be so mean next time**

Senko - _it's awesome! i wanna know what inu does to kagome and her family. and sesshomaru! kya he's so cute! you're story is awesome so far! please please PLEASE update soon!Ja ne!_

**Well there you have it. He KILLED THEM! I'm evil but things will get better …or will they? . and yes Sesshomaru is soooo cute. My ex-boyfriend tried to steal my Sesshy plushie today and I was like…omg..wtf.o.0;; but yea thanks and I will update as long as I keep getting my reviews. Ja ne.**

Rena Moon - _In short I love this pairing! Although I am InuYasha fan there are times I think she could do better. I can tell already this is going to be awesome story. And I can't wait to read more. So please update soon I want to know what happens next!_

** I love this pairing too. It's one of my favorites! I like the Inuyasha Kagome pairing in the actual show but not for fanfictions because its not like…original I suppose…its just boring to me. I admit that I squealed quite a bit everytime there was a cute Inu/Kag scene in the second movie ;; I hope this story turns out awesome o.0; Its gotten the most reviews of any of my current stories. Thanks for reviewing **


	3. Chapter 3

Ugh …sorry for the slow update ;.; I've been having some issues lately that needed my attention. Not to mention that I found out that a good friend of mine came down with Pneumonia….and I'm not doing so good either x.x Either way lol I made a new Xanga? For some reason it won't show the address on here so if you want to check it out...there should be a link to it on my profile. Please feel free to check it out if you feel like it P I'm feeling a lot better now so I'm gonna continue with my story..and again I apologize for making you wait ;;

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but one day I'll own my own characters teehee

Chapter 3: Death's Rising

* * *

**Last Chapter...**

_"This Sesshomaru will assist you. You may choose either to live with my young human ward, Rin and myself in my castle or for me to bring back one member of your family. I can only bring back one as of right now. My Tensaiga seems to be very limited in its power here." He stated. _

_The boy looked up at him in awe. He never would have expected this majestic demon lord to help him any further than he already had. _

_"I want…" _

* * *

"I want...I want my sister back...She's too young to die and I know she'll take good care of me" He said trying to fight back the tears. 

"Very well. This Sesshomaru will grant your wish" He nodded and walked over to Kagome.

He pulled Tenseiga out of it's sheath and placed it on the girl's chest. He willed to sword to undo Inuyasha's deed and restore her life. Sesshomaru lifted up his arms, concentrating his energy and intentions into the blade, and opening his eyes wide he brought the sword straight down into the girl's heart. He pulled the sword out and watched her carefully, hoping that his efforts were not in vain. He heard Souta gasp behind him and the scent of fear and despair drifted towards his sensitive nose.

"Child...do not be afraid of what This Sesshomaru is doing...This sword is incapable of hurting any being." He said. He was pleased to find that the smell of the boy's fear was thinning.

Sesshomaru kneeled down and looked at her.

"Kagome. Wake up Kagome." He whispered trying to coax her back into conciousness. He watched her carefully. Her eyes fluttered and opened.

After a few moments of blinking and groaning Kagome finally looked up and Sesshomaru. Her eyes showed no fear or even suprise. 'She must not recognize me...or maybe she doesn't remember who I am. But then wouldn't she be afraid?' His thoughts were unusually worrisome for ones involving a human. He growled low in his throat at his frustrating thoughts but stopped suddenly when a hand touched his face. The girl was looking up at him in a slight daze, her hand was touching his face ever so lightly.

"Sesshomaru?" She asked. Her hand not leaving its place on his cheek. " Is..Is that you?"

Sesshomaru just stared...not sure what to do or even think. This was very unusual for him. He felt no anger or even annoyance towards her. He nodded his head ever so slightly to answer her question. She smiled which shocked the Inutaisho even more. It must have been showing on his face because she giggled softly, stopping abruptly and recoiling from the pain of her injuries.

He pouted slightly. This was a most unusual situation that he had found himself in. As he looked down at the girl he felt his heart skip a beat. She was quite breathtaking even in her current state of injury. He sighed silently to himself and looked away, wondering where the young child had run off to. He started as he felt her hand against his own. She was looking up at him with curious and sad eyes.

"Sesshomaru-sama...did you save my brother and I from Inuyasha?" Her expression showed her obvious pain. He nodded in answer.

"Kagome...You're hurt. It is imperative that you clean your wounds before they become infected." He whispered. She was now giving him an odd look. As if to say. ' Did he really just say that?'. He came just short of snortingat the irony of it all, but held back.

He watched her as she tried in vain to sit up on her own. Sighing in defeat he stood up from his kneeling position and held out his ever so elegant hand towards her. She just stared at it.

"Miko you would do well to take this Sesshomaru's hand. You are in bad condition and if you are not treated you will die a most terribly painful death. Is that what you wish for?" She paled and shook her head. Tentatively grasping his hand while she tried to stand again. But just as it was before, she was trying in vain. She let go of his hand and sat back down on the ground.

'Sesshomaru-sama, it is alright for now I suppose. I need to regain some physical energy back before I can stand. I am not tired at all but it would seem that my ody is too weak to move. I'm sorry...I'm becoming a burden again...I...I'm always..." she couldn't finish her sentence. She found herself on her knees, sobbing into her hands.

The confused Demon lord found himself frowning. This was something that he was not used to. He sat himself gently on the ground next to thecrying onna...it seemed a pity. It was obvious that she was powerful, he could feel her inner energy gently weaving through her aura. It was probably the only reason she was able to stay awake in her condition. He looked at her thoughtfully. She seemed...broken...so fragil. Yet he knew from experience that she was not someone to trifle with if you were not an extremely powerful being. He of course, being a demon, risked the chance of being purified but his strenght was formidable and he trusted that she would not attempt any harm on him. She was being so trusting of him. Even though he had tried to kill her so many other times before, she seemed to trust him as soon as he showed any kindness towards her. He was curious again.

"Why...Why do you trust me so easily Kagome?"

He asked. He found himself needing to know the answer.

"Because…." She looked up at him and through her tears he saw something new. Was it…love? " I know in my heart…" '_She knows what?_' "that you are really…" '_o.o;_' "…a wonderful person."

He stared at her. The tears were now dry upon her cheeks but they still shown. It stung him in an unknown part of his heart to see the glistening path on her face. '_This is ridiculous!_' He watched her eyes, as she looked him over softly. They stopped on his left arm …erm…stub and her eyes became glazed with sadness.

"Sesshomaru your arm…I'm so sorry about what happened. I wish…" She paused and looked up. "Sesshomaru..I'm sorry to bother you but might you help me stand again?"

He was curious as to what she was thinking about but nodded once again. But this time instead of giving her his hand, he wrapped his right arm around her thin waist and lifted her into a standing position, holding her in place with his tail. ok ok so I know its not really a tail but it should be! So in this story it's a tail! >.> She winced a bit but took a step forward towards him. He looked on curiously. This time instead of just taking a step towards him, she reached out for him and embraced him. He growled at first, but as soon as her body tensed and the slightest scent of fear hit him he stopped and just stood there, completely dumbfounded.

She relaxed and leaned into his chest, breathing softly. She closed her eyes and her body began to glow a soft pink. He gasped. He felt his body tingling and a small fire seemed to light up in his shoulders. He growled again but this time she did not tense up and in his head he could feel it, not hear, but feel her voice. It was soothing him. Calming him. Telling him to trust her as she trusted him. He couldn't explain it, the strange feeling up the vibes in his mind. But his body seemed to react on instinct, responding to the voice. He became relaxed and the feeling did not hurt anymore, it felt strange, like someone was embracing his very soul. Then he did something that he had never done before. He purred, a soft low growl that vibrated softly through his throat.

The feeling soon began to fade and he could now feel the girl's embrace on his physical being again. During the strange surge of power, he had wrapped his arms around her, completing the embrace. He opened his eyes and looked down at Kagome. '_What…what in the hell was that?" _She looked up at him weekly and smiled her sad smile.

"Sesshomaru, you were purring…that was so cute" She whispered.

Sesshomaru glared. " I did no such things! This Sesshomaru does not purr!"

She giggled softly and smiled, and for a moment the lingering sadness had faded, and a true smile had been uncovered.

TO BE CONTINUED...

omg Im so sorry that this took so long > bows gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen! and I know it was short but I went to sleep at 8am this morning because I was working on my xanga for like forever...not to mention my AP graphics portfolio and project. Ack and my english research project...ontop of regular homework. ...ok thats enough excuses I suppose...Its time for me to go into fan trubute

anonymous - _...but...but what happens?? Who does he choose? Is it Kagome? eek, the suspense is murder, ya know,Plese update soon! _

**Well now you have seen what happens :3 yay. He chose Kagome oh happy day! But hey! What about that strange surge of power? What was THAT!?!? Lol I love cliffies >:3 **

InnocentDarkSassyCat **- **_omg cliffy not fair but i still like the story lol _

**Lol but cliffies are so much fun! Lol thanks though for the compliment **

sesshoumarulov4l ) _- i really like this story i hope u update really soon!! _

**_Thanks -- I'll try lol. Sorry if this update took too long! _**

CherryBlossomLove - _OMG! this is amazing! I hope that you update really soon. can we say favorites list? _

**Oh stop your making me blush ## **

SesshysLover4Life - _whoop de whoop u updated so soon i luv u! But evil person leaving a cliffy lol. No prob for the last review. Keep up the GREAT work and update soon!!  
Ja ne!  
amber _

**Hai ! Mwahaha I'm evil >:3. lol thanks for reviewing again **

KougasGrl1188 - _This chappy was alot better...much longer...but im really mad at inu-dork...someone has to teach him a lesson...update soon _

**Thanks :p I've been trying to improvise on my story that I have written down so far…it changed a crap load from what my original chapter 3 was going to be like o.0 It turned out a shitload longer too! lol. I'm still not sure what Im gonna do with "Inu-dork" so lets all be surprised ;3 **

Liliedhe - _we all know it is going to be kagome..if its not then you cannot continue the story and it is official..you are on..drugs..BAD PERSON BAD!  
hehehehe im not sane please don't mind me XD _

**You are so totally the coolest person ever! Lol I love you now! Will you bear my children? O.o hehe…Yes YES I AM ON DRUGS! But only the ones that have been prescribed XD lol! Haha I crack myself up. ROFLMAO I am insane and therefore I cannot ..not..mind you….ok lol that was redundant. IM me sometime! AIM: Kagirinai Hana **

Wolf Jade - _I hate Inuyahsa, he is one of the stupdiest demons i've ever seen/read about for the manga. jeez. I bet that souta is going to choose Kagome, cuz if he didn't then there wouldn't be a story. wait is she still alive? or is she dead? I loved this chapter, Grr, Sesshomaru can be so heartless and souless at times. At least he was ncie enough to suggest that Souta live with him and Rin. please update soon. _

**Well like I said, I don't actually hate Inuyasha, but I think that the Inuyasha x kagome fics are just stupid and non-original. Though I have read a few that I thought were quite good and I enjoyed very much. I think there is at least one in my favorite stories list. I hope you liked this chapter as much as the last one if not more. Personally I like this one the best so far I seriously just like pulled it out of my ass as I was typing. Using nothing but a thesaurus ;; lol well there ya have it. **

TheWildWind - _Exciting! Will Souta go with Sesshoumaru or a family member... please update quickly:):)! _

**Ah I updated as soon as I could. ; I hope it didn't take too long Sweatdrops Well I hope you liked this chapter. I think it has a lot of OOC but oh well… OOC is the way to go sometimes. **

Dan's Eternal Love - _I like your fanfick so far update soon please! _

**Weee yes Fanfics are kewl :p. Once again I hope that this didn't take too long! **

Ekatereana - verey good, it's the best one i read so far

**Oh you flatter me …blushes **

evainuluva )- _Oh, right now i hate you so much! ... No i don't, i love you! Well not really, but you know what i mean, i think. Well, i liked this so much i think i would like to give you a cookie for all your hard work on this fic. what kind would you like, i am not sure what i have at the moment or if i have any, but if don't i will send you some ramen! I hope you like ramen, because i love it with a passion, remind you of anyone? Oh, and i think you kinda made inu a bit cruel, but it is all in it for the story! i hope. But i really do prefer Sesshomaru and Kagome pairsings over any! So i must love your story! Which i do, but now i am just rambling anmd taking your precious updating time! luv ya, luv ya story! Machop (my friends call me that for some odd reason). _

**Awww this was such a cute review ## And yesh I would like a chocolate chip cookie…and if you don't have any…some beef ramen would do me some good. :3 …Oh and I love you too! um..Will you bear my child? yea so what if Im a girl XD I can still have my fun! Sorry for making Inuyasha cruel….he was just like…kinda I guess becoming full demon or something…o.0 I don't know…that's what it seems… **

kris - _what's with that? write more! _

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH breathes HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA **

Senko - _kya evil inu >> o.o i want a sessho plushie T.T can't wait for the next chapter. . keep updatin please. byes! _

**I love my Sesshy plushie! Did I fail to mention that HE KISSED MY SESSHOMARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sesshomaru was mad at me for letting that bastard take him from me! ;.; **

Black Rose )- _hey, not bad so far. i like it. hurry up and post another chapter! _

**weeeeee posting away! **

4wheelergrl4ever - _That was an awesome story. Keep up the good work. _

**Fashooooooooo lol ok I updated :3 Arigatou Gozaimasuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu **

lyn - _write more _

**I vill I vill!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ok well I just got an extremely large amount of reviews in only a few hours. That makes me feel so good I'm updating extra fast now…and realize once again that I am completely pulling this chapter out of my ass. Every single line is being made up off of the top of my head lol. So if things seem kinda detached sometimes….that's the reason. Yea and yay one of my regular reviewers Imed me yaaaaaaaaaaaaay thatnx Amber. You're fun to talk to and I liked your ficcy so far! D You peoples should check it out!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi….bows down I worship you….but hey! HE KISSED MY DAMN SESSHY PLUSHIE! RUMIKO! KILL HIM FOR ME! KILL THAT SESSHY MOLESTING BASTARD! ………………………Calms down…ok Im done o.0;;

Chapter 4: Warmth (**Warning: Very slight sexual images…nothing serious but thought I'd warn people just the same) **

* * *

**Last Chapter…**

"_Sesshomaru, you were purring…that was so cute" She whispered._

_Sesshomaru glared. " I did no such things! This Sesshomaru does not purr!" _

_She giggled softly and smiled, and for a moment the lingering sadness had faded, and a true smile had been uncovered._

_

* * *

Sesshomaru looked at her, his eyes drinking in her smile. This was the first time he had really seen her smile with such sincerity. What had made her smile like that? He was completely confused, but it didn't matter…all that mattered was the brightness and warmth that emitted from her person._

He realized shortly after that they had not yet broken their tender embrace. Sesshomaru could feel his demon snickering on the inside. ' Come on Sesshomaru…she doesn't seem to mind! She's so comfortable and trusting. She wouldn't mind a little nibble. Just a nip…or maybe a lick.' It was mocking him. 'Hush! I will do no such thing!' He scolded his other half and nodded when he heard silent muttering from his youkai side. WAIT! He was hearing voices now? UGH! This was becoming beyond annoying. But then again…he felt warmer…and more comfortable than he had felt since his childhood so many years ago.

She was now looking at him, waving one of her hands in front of his face. She was trying to get his attention.

"Hey! Earth to Sesshomaru! Are you in there?" She joked; an innocent and curious expression was lit up all over her face. He just barely smiled…a small curling of the edges of his lips. But it was most definitely a smile. Kagome's face lit up first with shock and then…the biggest smile he had ever seen. He melted under the childish gaze of Kagome. He hated to admit that the rather childish and innocent nature that this girl had about her was welcoming. Her reached up with his right hand and placed it on her head. She was looking up at him just as Rin might have done. He would have ruffled her hair a bit if he hadn't made a sudden realization. …He looked down ….at his…right hand. Right hand…right hand…how?

Sesshomaru looked down at the grinning Miko in complete amazement. He didn't bother to hide it. It would have been impossible even if he had wanted to. He…He had his right arm back. 'That feeling….That feeling from before, like she was embracing my soul. She was completing me again. She…She has made me whole again. But how did she do it?'

"Ka…Kagome…you…my arm…" He was completely tongue-tied. He couldn't control himself any longer. He embraced her again. Completely aware that she was embracing him back, without any hesitation or fear. When he finally released her from his hug, she looked up at him sheepishly.

"Do..Do you like it Sesshomaru? She asked with a slight blush licked her cheeks and nose. He looked at her, his eyes forgetting their prior guards. He was in a state of happiness that he had not felt but a few rare times.

"Kagome. It's wonderful. I did not know that you had such powers." He complimented her, knowing full well that he was not acting at all like himself. But right now, he didn't care. She was more than deserving of his kindness. She had just shown him more kindness in that gesture than any being had ever done ever. No matter how unkind, menacing, or cruel he had acted towards her, she had somehow taken it in her heart to trust him, and to grant one of his greatest desires.

Kagome was now blushing furiously. "Well..ac..actually…I didn't really know that I could do that either. But…when I saw your right ar…well you know…I felt so sad, and I felt a tug at my soul…I only followed that pull in my heart and soul and …well you can see the result. Though I'm still not completely sure how it happened to be honest."

Sesshomaru nodded and backed up slightly to look her over. This girl was an amazing creature he realized. She was so many things that no other being he had met could ever be. He had already admitted to himself earlier that she was indeed beautiful for a human. She had gorgeous raven black hair that shown like any gem. Her eyes were welcoming and warm. Gold and brown swam together and created an unearthly glow of power. You could see every emotion in her eyes. Even if that was a weakness in some circumstances, to one that was admiring her, it was a breathtaking and almost addicting experience. One could get lost he noticed. And though he disapproved of her strange, revealing clothing…he also noticed that she had beautifully smooth and slender legs. They fit her figure so perfectly, letting her stand so gracefully that an angel would fall from the sky if someone were to mar them. He noticed that there was a gash on her left thigh. He looked up at this point, half expecting an angel to come plummeting from the heavens. He growled softly as his gaze fell upon in again…but then he noticed that the wind gently billowed her strange kimono, showing a type of strange fabric under it. He growled again. What was with this? Suddenly he felt himself becoming strangely aroused.

She was looking at him so innocently. He barely held back a grin as he moved back towards her. She looked up him in surprise as he brought his face only inches from her own.

"Kagome, you and your sibling will accompany me back to my home will you not?" He asked. Then he replayed the words back in his head. 'Uh oh…wait…this is bad news' he mentally slapped himself and started to curse his other side for momentarily controlling his actions.

She blinked in surprise. She started blushing deeply. Sesshomaru noticed that she was looking slightly dazed. He wondered what was wrong with her. Maybe she had used up too much strength when she had brought back his arm. He growled softly.

"Kagome are you alright? You look flushed. Is there something wrong?" he was beginning to become worried.

She looked up as if she had been startled and blinked a few times. When she locked eyes with him, her face became even redder than it had already been and she got wide eyed and laughed nervously.

"no..no of course not Sesshy…agh..I mean er..Sesshomaru!" She was stuttering and somehow managed to become even redder than before. Sesshomaru didn't completely believe her.

Kagome

Kagome looked up at him, completely red in the face. She couldn't look him in the eye. She couldn't believe what she had just seen. When he had asked her if she would come with him to his home, she had thought for a moment about it. She realized that she had no way of paying for a home for Souta and herself. Not unless she were to get a full-time job. But she had obligations in the Feudal Time! But then she looked him straight in the eye and saw that there was a strange glitter to them…It almost looked like…she gulped…lust. She blushed and then, her imagination started acting up, much to her dismay. She suddenly saw an image of herself, sprawled out underneath a shirtless demon lord. She was whispering his name and she could see the sweat lining his flawless skin. She was suddenly snapped from her brief reality lapse by a concerned face inches from her own.

Her face was getting redder and redder as the images continued to flash briskly through her senses. She had to move away from him for the moment. She backed up, covering her face with her hands and asked him if he could get her some water. Sesshomaru, who looked strangely worried, went in search of the young child to help him find water.

Kagome sat down softly on the grass and ran a sweating hand through her hair. She new that she needed a place to stay if Souta were to grow up properly…and considering that Sesshomaru was a Demon Lord…she was pretty sure that he would be raised quite well if they were to stay with him. And Sesshomaru's little human follower, Rin would prove to be a nice friend for him…She sighed and decided that she would indeed go with him. But she still couldn't believe the thoughts that had entered her mind a few minutes before. That was highly unlike her. She blinked.

"Wait a minute! I think…I'm due to get my period in two weeks. If I what I learned in Health class was true. That means that I'm the most fertile around now. Which means….I'm in heat." She gulped. This would most definitely bode well. She had never felt such strong sexual urges towards anyone…but apparently he was also being affected. She had seen that strange glint of lust in his eyes for a brief moment. She groaned. She could feel a strange tightness in her lower abdomen. ' Oh great, if he comes out here now, he's bound to figure it out…' Even though she had never actually been…horny…before, she had heard very detailed descriptions from some of her friends…and immediately knew what the new feeling was. Those images had most definitely turned her on…and now she was worried. But she didn't have much of a choice. She had to go with Sesshomaru or face a very hard life raising her younger brother without a high school degree or anything. It would be near impossible…

She sighed in defeat. 'This is going to be very interesting…'

TO BE CONTINUED…

Ok omg don't kill me. I have to get some sleep for a change tonight ;.; otherwise I wont make it through tomorrow. I'm starting to feel the early signs of fatigue kicking in again. Its not pretty ;.; I just wanted to get this chapter, though short and pitiful, out before the fatigue hits me smack in the face and I can't type out new chapters… so yea…be happy peoples. I decided I'd leave myself just enough energy to do my review tributes

LunaML - _YAA I LOVE KXS or SXK who's the dom in this story? Fluffy it looks like go SXK!  
Luna_

**Lol…well if I gave that away…wouldn't it kinda be besides the point of suspense? It could be either one (Eyes glint). Best pairing ever neh?**

missymistress - _UPDATE AGAIN AGAIN AND AGAIN TILL YOU CAN'T NO MORE! that was so cute sesshy purring! but seriously update more i want to read more of the story!_

**Ahhh….well as you can see I'm doing just that I'll probably update again by like…Friday or so…But I didn't want to make you all wait too long so I put out this short little chapter before I like pass out for the next few days. Lol. I'll update as soon as I get my energy back.**

Anonymous - _Aww, that's so cute! he purrs! Ok, minor fluff-fit over. I am very much appriciative of the update and hope you update imediatly._

**I updated as soon as I could sit down without distraction lol. I like the purryness too I was seriously just pulling it all outa my ass and as I was writing I just got this image of Sesshy purring….so yea I put it in there and it made the perfect place to leave off the end of the chapter '**

sesshoumarulov4l ) - _right now ur on my favorites!! XD i hope u try to update really soon!!_

**Aww..thanks (blush) I appreciate it! **

angel-demoness7 - _actually the furry hting on Sesshomaru's shoulder is a tail, because in one of the episodes, someone cuts his tail and it starts to bleed. please update soon_

**Nuh uh it's not a tail…it even has a name. It was something that Sesshomaru's father gave to him as an heirloom! I know this because I study Inuyasha damnit! …well lol I could be wrong so whatever D I don't think I remember seeing that episode..and now that I think about it…what happens when he transforms..I suppose that it really is his tail…heh….ok then…)**

zeddy222 - _omg that is sho qt!!_

**I know (pinches Sesshy's cheeks) **

Lyn - _write more_

**Ohh..lol you don't write much do you thanks for reviewing person!**

SesshysLover4Life - _woo hoo you updated. Keep up the great work and update soon!!  
Ja ne!  
amber_

**Yay! It's my new bestest friend! Yaaaaay …lol jk My best friend is Jaime and it shall always stay that way .. Sorry ! Hehe it was fun talking to you though! I hope to keep talking to you! Oh and like I mentioned in the above author's note before the fic. I loved that story that you wrote! **

InnocentDarkSassycat - _ya cliffies are fun and it really is a good story_

**Aww (blushes more) people are flattering me again**

Senko - _O.O HE KISSED SESSHO?!! i now quesiton his sexuality lol i say sesshy should rip him to pieces T.T how dare he kiss sesshy. cough anywho . sesshomaru is so awesomes! and once again another lovely chapter and as always hurry up and update! ._

**YES HE DID! HE KISSED SESSHY! MY SESSHY PLUSHY! (pants) ……yes as you saw in my disclaimer…Im not so happy…well anyways…yea it does make you question…but then again..his new significant other just happens to be a boy…(coughs) Figures huh? Well oh well..poor me.. boohoo sob sob..all the above…whatever . (glares at wall) ….. yea..hope this chapter was up to standards…**

Apri-Chan - _Hihi I love this story!! and I think I know what she did!! I think she gave him back his arm and here is why I think so :D and this is streight out of the story "During the strange surge of power, he had wrapped his arms around her, completing the embrace." you said arms hehe ; can't wait for the next chapter to see if i'm right :)_

**Lol I know that I put in hints that people don't aways pick up on XD Though I sometimes wonder how some people don't see it…and I'm sitting here …and I'm thinking…um…It says it right there…ya just gotta look….lol thanks for the review I hope you like this chappy.. I didn't exactly leave a cliffy this time…but yea…Im kinda curious whats gonna happen too….its completely changed from what I was originally going to do with the story…o.0 yea…shit changes. lol**

TheWildWind - _YAY! PLEASE UPDATE!_

**LOL!**

KougasGrl1188 - _lol...whatever inu-dork get he deserves...butthis was a great chappy regardless...lol sesshy purrs...lol...my dog purrs too. but in the long run it only ends up to be a sneeze lol_

**Hai..thanks for the compliment. Lol my dog purrs but its not to sneeze. I love my dog soooooooooo much. She ish the greatest! My brother named our other dog two things…1) Inubaka 2) menchi ….lol XD menchi is from excel saga…also known as Mince in the manga.. lol and Inubaka for those who don't know any Japanese …Inu dog baka stupid….so yea…inubaka stupid dog…yea that dog is …crazy…his head seems to like walls. O.0**


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Well I've decided that since my rough draft from English is already done at home, that I'm going to start on my next chapter! Yay! Yea that's right, I'm in school. It's 7th period. I actually in a really good mood. I had a great lunch and got to hang out with my friend Steph! WOOT! Well It's time to get started. P

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. And despite how much I want them to be…I respect Rumiko Takahashi and urge her to continue on with a follow up sequel to Inuyasha! Wouldn't that be cool? Like an OAV or something. "After Inuyasha" or something like that.(( oh that reminds me. I heard a rumor that there is going to be a sequel to "Inuyasha and the curse of the mask", or whatever its called. Does anyone know if this is true?))

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

_"Wait a minute! I think…I'm due to get my period in two weeks. If I what I learned in Health class was true. That means that I'm the most fertile around now. Which means….I'm in heat." She gulped. This would most definitely bode well. She had never felt such strong sexual urges towards anyone…but apparently he was also being affected. She had seen that strange glint of lust in his eyes for a brief moment. She groaned. She could feel a strange tightness in her lower abdomen. ' Oh great, if he comes out here now, he's bound to figure it out…' Even though she had never actually been…horny…before, she had heard very detailed descriptions from some of her friends…and immediately knew what the new feeling was. Those images had most definitely turned her on…and now she was worried. But she didn't have much of a choice. She had to go with Sesshomaru or face a very hard life raising her younger brother without a high school degree or anything. It would be near impossible… _

_She sighed in defeat. 'This is going to be very interesting…'_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 5: Mock curiosity**

Kagome finally stood up from her seat on the ground as Sesshomaru and her younger brother emerged from the house. Sesshomaru was looking quite intrigued. Apparently Souta had shown him the faucet and being from the feudal era, he had of course never seen something such as that. They all got their water from the rivers and natural springs. She smiled softly despite herself and looked at him questioning Souta nonstop about the faucet.

"How is it that you are able to control the flow of the water? Is there water demons inside that strange contraption? Why would they be working for humans? Is that water clean? How did you get it to turn hot like that…" He was just asking questions, seemingly without breath. They weren't desperate question at all, no, he was keeping his usual calm exterior, but one could see just by looking that he was itching with questions that needed to be answered.

She giggled out loud. She covered her mouth quickly but continued giggling through her hand. Sesshomaru looked up at her and glared.

"What is so funny human?" he growled.

She was giggling even harder now, but soon he was upon her growling straight into her face. She stopped laughing but the smile didn't leave her face. She found him so funny, even though he was obviously trying to be threatening. '_It must be so frustrating that he can't scare me anymore'_ Her eyes were sparkling mischievously.

"Oh It's nothing…Sesshy. I just though it was cute how you were asking all those questions." She was mocking him and he knew it too.

"You are mocking this Sesshomaru, ningen! Cease this display and I won't kill you." He was getting annoyed with her. Souta backed up slowly while Kagome gave him a devilish smile. She was obviously starting to gain back some of her spunk, even though she was injured. She stood tall and grinned.

"Well, Sesshy. It would seem that I've struck a nerve. Do you not like being called Sesshy? Or maybe you're embarrassed about not knowing something!" Her grin was widening with every word.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru lunged at her, his claws were extended. She moved to the side just in time and shrieked with laughter. Somehow this was extremely funny to her. She was having a blast.

Sesshomaru

Kagome was laughing at him. _'HOW DARE SHE?_' he was so angry that he couldn't get a strike in. He growled in frustration. She was just dodging and laughing. Wait…now he had her. She was completely doubled over in uncontrollable laughter. She looked like…she was having fun. "_How is it fun to anger ME!"_ He couldn't control himself anymore; It was too much. He jumped on top of her and held her down.

"Woman! How dare you laugh at this Sesshomaru! You mock me with your words and then you laugh at your own doom. What is wrong with you? Has your loss caused you brain damage?" He was panting and glaring viciously at her.

She looked suddenly quite sad. He paused. She looks so …helpless. He twitched slightly and then stood up, brushing off the dirt from his kimono.

"Stand up. You will consume the water that I have brought for you and then you will rest." He turned his back to escape her pained expression. He had hurt her somehow. He become strangely sad at the thought. If he had ears like Inuyasha, they probably would be drooping. He felt ashamed that he had let himself lose control so easily. But this onna had a strange effect on him, something that he didn't understand. He felt guilty which he had never felt before for anything that he had done. He looked over his shoulder to glance at the girl now standing, but still staring off into space.

"Kagome…" He sighed and looked back towards the house. She looked up at the mention of her name and waited for him to continue his thought. "I'm sorry." He had clearly spoken the words. The shame that he was feeling was evident in the tone that he used. Kagome looked at him shocked. This was completely out of character for him. She couldn't believe her ears but did not speak up as he wandered back towards the house. Souta ran past him and headed towards Kagome to give her the water.

Sesshomaru sat on the strange pillow covered thing in their home. He was looking around, observing everything and trying to figure out its purpose. He was so absorbed in his finds that he did not notice Kagome walking up behind him.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Omg..ok I know that was short but class is over and I need to save this. X.x I swear I'll update soon. In fact…I'll start when I get home from school….I love you all please review and I'll update asap….yea…Ill finish the review thingymabobber when I get home too.

**

* * *

****At home** OK it's time for the review thingymabobber… :3 

sesshys lover** -_cool will they mate later on? _**

**Maybeh …9.9 I no answer questions like dat D **

InnocentDarkSassycat **- **_haha poor kagome lol great story please update soon but get some sleep first bye_

**I got lot's of sleep which is why this crappy short little thing took so long to get out I know it's short but they've been throwing work on my like you wouldn't believe. So I've been waiting till I had some time to sit down and take care of this. ; Sorry. As soon as I finish this I'll get started on the next chapter. I don't have anything to do today for a change :3**

Azera-v** -** _so is inuyasha dead? what about the others? can souta go through the well? do they get money from the dead folks? tell me kags wont get pregnent this soon? and the jewel shards... and maybe a new evil? i dunno just some thoughts...hehehe good story please update soon._

**Oh my…that's a lot of question …well…no Inuyasha is not dead…, what do you mean the others, maybeh, maybeh, maybeh…and What about the jewel shards…lol you shall SEEEEEEEEEEEEEE when the time is RIIIIIIIIIIIGHT. and I dunno about the evil part…Ill see how it fits in…yea lol just kinda sorta answering some of your questions thar :3**

Fox Xanatos** -** _Oh...I like I like I like! Please continue!  
Fox Xanatos_

**Wee yay ok I will **

WindWitch** -** _Hey  
gottan say dat i love ur fanfic. its so, how can i say, 'interesting'. ne-ways hurry up and update. I just love it. _

WindWitch

P.S.  
I really am i witch, sort of. well at least i have witch blood inside of me! LolYay thankies! And YES ALL MY FANFICS ARE INTERESTING!

**CHEERING …yea …um..I updated yay happiness!**

**..oo really? Lol I practice some stuff…but not that much. MWAHAHAH me and my friend's eli and Rachel are the ones responsible for the recent snow in Maryland Very satisfied grin lol anyways Keep reading thanks for dah review hun!**

demonprincessofdarkness** -** _mauh hah ha ha ha hah! this is going to be_ _interesting so update quickly and pu in a little bit more violets!_

**Violence? Hmm…we shall see…violence is good…but…lemons are better…or maybe…violent lemons! evil smirk lol MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

KougasGrl1188** -** _Lol I love dogs...i love cats too...one of them id named fluffy...guess her namsake lol I really love this story lol update soon_

**Meow… I r a kitty! Pet me!**

Anonymous** -** _Good chapter! Short, but nonetheless satisfying. And I'm left wondering, will there be a lemon in this story? Well anywho, get some sleep cause I'm looking forward to the next update._

**Yes I know, this one was even shorter. I'm sorry ;.; Yes there will be lemons! LEMONS! WOOT! What is a good story without lemons ;3**

SesshysLover4Life** -** _Woo hoo you love my story. Thanks for the compliment. And for updating so soon. Woo hoo on a another chapter. Keep the good work!  
Ja ne!  
amber_

**Yay it's my new bestest friend again! chapter up and away! …**

yuya2** –** _Oo purr? great...-; Sesshoumaru acts like a cat now! great, just great! LOL! i managed to review! . YATTA! anywho, i love this fic! Kagome's getting horny with Sesshoumaru, good sign! Sesshoumaru's getting horny with Kagome, good sign! now, we're all set-up for the ride! update soon! _

-yuya-sama

**lol yes my pretty…lots of good signs…..by the way. Might I ask if you are a girl? ….and if you are…Will you bear my children ;3**

LunaML** -** _WAY! perfect update! Keep it up!  
Luna_

**Meow yayness!**

TheWildWind **-** _Uh-oh! Either Kagome's in trouble Or Sesshoumaru will get a surprise! in any case please countinue your story is officially THE BEST!_

**…I feel all…happy now. Someone thinks my story is the best…sniffle …I hope I don't disappoint you… ;.;**

lyn **-** _write more_

**:3 ok**

angel-demoness7** -** _please update soon_

**woot I did weeeeeeeee **


	6. Chapter 6

Alright yes I know that I didn't get started on the new chapter like I said I would but I've been a bit down lately. I fell asleep after I finished typing up the review thingies for the last chapter and then my mom went all psycho on me the next morning about I don't even remember what anymore…but I've been pretty blah since then So please pardon my lack of writing…to make it up to you. I'm going to make this a long chapter and I'm going to add some **citrus** Enjoy all.

Last Chapter:

Sesshomaru sat on the strange pillow covered thing in their home. He was looking around, observing everything and trying to figure out its purpose. He was so absorbed in his finds that he did not notice Kagome walking up behind him.

Chapter 6: Revelations!

Kagome

Kagome stood behind Sesshomaru for a moment and thought carefully about her situation. She was currently in heat, and it was obviously affecting both herself and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha, whom she thought that she was in love with, killed her family and herself before Sesshomaru brought her back using his Tenseiga. She was now the only person left that could take care of Souta, and Buyo for that matter. Sesshomaru had asked her and Souta to join him at his castle. Wow…there was a lot going on. She sighed and smiled at the same time. Despite all that was happening…she wasn't too worried. She was sad, sure, but it didn't matter because she now had a new responsibility to care for her younger brother and she would do it!

She couldn't help but smirk as she replayed back her little moment with Sesshomaru and found herself thinking about him in ways that thoroughly distracted her. So much in fact that as she started walking towards the couch where the demon lord was sitting, she bumped into the back of the sofa and went tumbling forward over the pillows and directly into Sesshomaru's lap. She groaned and slowly gained back her senses. Kagome looked up and blinked a few times until she had gained back her full vision and found her self sprawled over Sesshomaru's lap. He was staring blankly at her, doing nothing to remove her. She stared back at him but soon the situation clicked in her mind and she started blushing and moving quickly from his lap.

Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru had been startled as the girl that he had just been thinking about came flying from seemingly nowhere and into his lap. She seemed a bit stunned and didn't even seem to notice that she was on top of him either. He wasn't quite sure what to do. He normally would have killed someone for doing such a thing but this was different. He had realized in the past few minutes that this girl was different from most people. She was beautiful, clever, witty, and caring. Not to mention a bit clumsy at times from what he had seen but she had a glowing power to her that made him stop and think about his view on humans. He watched in mild amusement as she struggled to remove herself from his lap once she realized what was happening. He let a small smile grace his mouth and suddenly Kagome stopped moving and stared at him. She was looking at him in a strange way. It didn't make him nervous but he didn't understand why she was looking at him so strangely. 'Is there something on my face?' he thought to himself as he lifted a hand to his face. He smoothed his hands over his face to check for any particles that might have been occupying his face. But he didn't once take his eyes off of the girl. She had a strange…almost…predatory gaze. He felt something spark inside of his loins and panicked. He quickly lifted Kagome up bridal style, standing up himself as he did so. He placed her down on the couch and quickly walked outside. He was confused and wasn't quite sure what to make of his sudden urge to fuck the human girl into the floor. He shuddered and groaned. This was not going the way he would have liked it to. He could feel the tip of his arousal only barely touching the cloth of his kimono. It was almost unbearable to withstand so he sat down cross-legged on the grass in her yard, hoping to relieve some of the unwanted pressure that was still rapidly pulsing through his erect sex. But still it hurt. He grimaced, not sure how to relieve the pain at the current moment. He couldn't very well start jerking off right in the young girl's yard. He grimaced again at his own thoughts. He disliked using terms like that, even in his own head but his strange mood seemed to be affecting even the way he was thinking. He started growling softly and thinking about things that might get rid of the painful erection. He couldn't bring anything to his mind except Kagome and stood up again in his frustration. He didn't know how to handle something like this. It had never happened before and he had never prepared himself for something of this sort.

He turned around to confront Kagome about why she was torturing him with such indecent thoughts but he once again, being deep in thought, failed to notice Kagome behind him and crashed into her upon turning around.

"ow! That hurt!" she cried out as she landed flat on her butt. "Sesshomaru! There you are! I was looking for you…have you seen Souta? I can't find him anywhere!"

Sesshomaru noticed a look of worry and a twang of pity welled in his heart. She must care for him like I care for Rin. He felt his heart ache…He missed Rin. He had left her in Jaken's care while he was exploring the curious incident that he was now involved in. He frowned and looked down once again at the upset Onna and held out his hand to her to help her up.

She stared at his hand for a moment before reaching out and accepting his assistance. She stood and thanked him with a kind smile, not quite letting go of his hand after she had completely regained her balance.

The slightly dazed Demon Lord only pulled her with him as he walked towards the boy's newly found scent. He ignored Kagome's protests. He was following a scent but he did notice that she was having a hard time keeping up with his fast pace so he picked her up into his arms and proceeded once again.

Kagome

Kagome was awestruck as the gorgeous lord picked her up into his strong arms and carried her. She had figured out that he was following Souta's scent so she just relaxed into his arms until…until she realized that they were heading towards the road. She panicked and yelled out.

"Sesshomaru! Stop! You can't go here! WAIIT!" Sesshomaru finally heard her and stopped in his tracks.

"What do you mean I can't go here? I am Lord Sesshomaru of the Western lands! And this Sesshomaru will go where he so pleases!

Kagome shook her head. "No Sesshomaru-sama! Not in this world! You can't go into the city looking like you do. You'll cause a scene. If you want to go into the city to help me find Souta you will have to change into something less…gaudy. I'm sorry Sesshomaru!" She looked at him hopefully.

He stared at her and blinked a few times. "City? What is this …city that you speak of? Do you mean like a village?" He asked with genuine curiosity.

She realized once again that he was not used to this place and most definitely didn't understand the modern day terms and ways of society.

"Yes Sesshomaru. Accept that in my time our villages are called cities. And they are much different than the ones that you are used to. Here we don't have demons. Very few people still believe in them and you're presence might cause a lot of trouble and mass panic! So please Sesshomaru, I'll give you something to wear so that you can help me find Souta." She looked up at him with her best puppy-dog eyes and he sighed in defeat.

It was becoming apparent to her that maybe this could be fun. She might even consider it a date. He was so handsome and she was dying to know what he would look like in normal clothing.

Sesshomaru carried her back to the house and up to her attic as she instructed him. When he set her down she ran through the attic and opened up a set of boxes and uncovered a large full-body mirror that was covered by a cloth and motioned for Sesshomaru to come over. She pulled out a large, silk, maroon, button-down T-shirt and a pair of loose, black pants.

She held up the clothes and giggled at Sesshomaru's appalled expression. Her giggles seemed to break his look of disgust and a small pout appeared. "Here Sesshomaru! These belonged to my father before he died! They should fit you!"

She also set out a pair of blue boxers and socks. She would find him a nice pair of shoes after they fit him into an outfit.

"Wait…Sesshomaru what are we going to do with your tail?" She realized that it still might be a problem.

He smiled slightly and closed his eyes sighing.

"This is still just one of my many forms Kagome. I have still an even more…"human" appearance as well." He said the word human with distaste but seemed not to mind too much.

Kagome looked at him in surprise but nodded. She was very curious as to what he meant by a more human appearance. She watched as he closed his eyes again and started glowing yellow. When the light died away she gasped. He had the same hair and ears, but his tail and both stripes were gone. The moon on his head was still there but he definitely looked a lot more human. Besides the fact that he had pure silver hair…he looked well…normal.

She stepped forward and examined him closer. He seemed amused by her amazement and held out his hand to her. She noticed that his long demon nails were also gone. She was completely shocked. She had never seen this side of him before and she was pretty sure that this was a pretty rare thing to see. She felt oddly special.

"Sesshomaru. I never knew that you could do this. You look…very handsome." She blushed but didn't look away.

He smiled at her, which made her eyes widen even further than they had before. He was acting so much different than he had ever acted towards her. She felt her heart skip a beat. He was absolutely stunning when he smiled. He seemed to glow.

She snapped out of her little daydream and held up the clothes that her draped over her left arm.

"Here…try these on ok?" He looked at them and pouted again but took them from her gingerly; examining them and sniffing them. He wrinkled his nose and jerked his head away from the clothing.

"They smell awful. I'm not going to where these!" He complained. She sighed and took them from him.

"Alright. Follow me Sesshomaru." She led him downstairs and into the kitchen. She reached underneath the sink and opened a cabinet door, puling out a container of FaBreaze. She moved from the kitchen and into the living room with a curious Demon Lord in tow. She lay out the clothes on the floor of the room and told Sesshomaru to stand back. She stood up and sprayed the clothing with the gentle smelling cleanser and smiled, satisfied.

She watched him sniff carefully at the clothes. He looked over at her. "What is that stuff that you just sprinkled on the clothing? It smells like flowers now. It reminds me of Rin…" He frowned a little but smiled at the corner of his mouth. It seemed like such a sad smile but he did seem satisfied because he picked up the clothes and started to undo his kimono.

She almost shrieked but held her mouth shut. "Sesshomaru! What are you doing?" he looked over at her and blinked in confusion. "I am simply putting on the strange clothing that you have kindly provided me with." He stated.

She shook her head violently and grabbed his arms, dragging him towards the stairs. "You have to change in a different room! And you might want to take a shower first too. Now that I think about it, you should definitely take a shower first. I'll show you how.

Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru didn't know what a shower was but he figured that Kagome already knew that. She was in a strange room setting things up. When she came back out she was blushing. She motioned for him to follow her. He looked around as he entered the room. He saw some strange things that she pointed out to him as they went. The strange oval-shaped device with the silver spout was called a sink. The large white bowl connected to the floor was called a toilet. And the big clear box that reached up to ceiling was this shower that she had been referring to. But how did one…"take" this shower. Was he supposed to pick it up? What was the point? He stared at it for a moment.

"Kagome. How do I "take" a shower? What am I supposed to do with it?" She looked at him and burst out into laughter. "Sesshomaru haha you're supposed to get into the shower and wash off your body. It's like bathing except you stand up. Or…it's like standing under a really small, warm waterfall." She was smiling dreamily. It was apparent to him that she enjoyed this shower. She looked as though she wanted to take one herself. He found himself smiling all over again. She showed him how everything worked and when she tried to explain the "shampoo" and "conditioner" to him he just shook his head. It was too much to take in at once. She sighed and ran her fingers nervously through her hair.

"I suppose…I suppose I'll just wait out here..and..i..if you need something I can..uh..I can show you." She began stuttering a bit.

Sesshomaru nodded and then stood there. She had forgotten to mention that he needed to remove his clothing before he entered to shower so after he set the temperature of the water and attempted to step in he was surprised that Kagome grabbed his arm before he got in. She was trying to hold back laughter but was still blushing a deep red at the same time. She explained to him that he was supposed to remove his clothes before he entered. He nodded and started to remove his outer Kimono.

Kagome squeaked and turned around holding her cheeks as they managed to glow an even deeper red than before. Sesshomaru smirked slightly. He could feel her heat and was glad that she was in there with him. He was still not completely comfortable in this strange world of hers and her company seemed to make him feel less vulnerable. She was embarrassed but he could also smell her excitement. He withheld hi urge to hold her and finished removing his clothing. He placed them on top of the toilet and stepped timidly into the shower. He lifted his face up to the showerhead and let out a sigh. It was as if he could feel every muscle relax as the hot water trickled down his perfect body. He tried to remember the different things that she had explained. Which…bottle was which?

"Um Kagome. Would you kindly remind me which of these containers is which…and what they do?" He saw at least 10 bottles and was not about to try and remember which did what.

"..Hai Sesshomaru. The small blue bottle..err…container in the left corner of the shower is called shampoo. You want to use that first. Just take the lid off and pour some of the solution into your hands and rub it into your hair. It will start to create a foam-like texture so don't worry. And don't let your hair under the water until you've rubbed it in real good" She explained.

He followed her instructions, taking his time and carefully figuring out how to open the container that he held. He inhaled deeply. It smelled Lilacs…it smelled a lot like Kagome. 'This must be why she smells so good all the time' He lathered the Shampoo into his hair, enjoying the feeling of his own fingers massaging his scalp. It was wonderfully relaxing and he felt a smile brighten up his face. He could get used to this. He frowned as the water washed away the substance as he let his head under the running water. The smell was less intense now but it still lingered in his silver locks.

"Alright Kagome. Now what do I do?" he said. He felt so relaxed that he could fall asleep but he assumed that he should not do that for Kagome's sake at least.

"Uh ok…um let me think. Open up the yellow-tinted container and do the same thing as before. You may need to use more of it though because it's a bit different than the shampoo. It's not as thick. So use as much as you need to get all of your hair conditioned." She seemed to have calmed down a bit and was starting to sound a little bit bored or restless.

Sesshomaru liked the smell of this substance even more. It was the smell of milk and honey. The scent of the shampoo and the conditioner mixed together completed Kagome's overlying scent. Of course there was no way for one to complete Kagome's scent without Kagome herself. This was just the tip of the iceberg. He washed out this too and looked out through the clear door of the shower at Kagome. She seemed half-asleep. He still couldn't figure out what the new scent that seemed to tweak her regular smell was. He had noticed it about two hours before hand and it was irking him to figure out what it was. He sniffed the air hoping to catch it again over the alluring smell of the solvents he had used on his hair.

He sniffed more deeply. It seemed so familiar…so…soo…enticing. He turned his head back into the water and then it hit him…He jerked his head to look back at her and his heart thumped harder in his chest. The damn girl was in heat!

This was not so good but…she had only begun to be in heat a couple hours before. So he wasn't worried that his attraction to her was only based on his primal instincts. No. He had realized his attraction to her before the smell had appeared. He sighed.

His earlier problem was now becoming a problem again. He groaned as a painful erection made its appearance. He was stuck again. He didn't know what to do. He looked over at Kagome. It would be so easy to just take her now and get rid of it. But he didn't want to hurt her. She had been hurt enough in the last day and he would not do it himself. Not after what she had done for him…but on the other hand. She seemed to be affected by it. That must have been what that look earlier was. Like she was on the prowl…like she wanted him. It had caused him to become hard earlier and just remembering it ushered a moan.

"Sesshomaru are you alright in there?" came an awfully innocent voice.

Her innocence will not last too much longer if she keeps this up.

"Sesshomaru?" She was walking over towards the shower. She had her arms out in front of her and her eyes closed. The shower was clear so he guessed she was respecting his privacy by keeping her eyes closed. He grinned. He realized that if he kept quiet he could release the pain without harming her.

"I'm alright Kagome. I'm just enjoying the shower. I've never quite felt anything so nice before." He was telling a partial truth. He was enjoying the shower but he had felt something better. He found himself touching his erection, stroking lightly at first. Then creating a firmer grip. He bit his lip to hold back the moans that would surely escape if he wasn't careful. He leaned against the back of the shower. The water was hitting his chest, keeping him warm and adding an odd sensation as the water made its way down and landed briefly on his sex. He breathed heavier as he stroked harder and faster. His thoughts were on Kagome. She was naked and crying out to him. Her breasts were moving to the rhythm of his thrusts. The sweat glistened on her soft skin as she called out his name. He let put a muffled cry as he came.

"Sesshomaru! Are you alright?" She called again. "Did you hurt yourself?" she seemed worried.

Sesshomaru caught his breath and replied," No Kagome I feel wonderful. Thank you for letting me take a shower." He washed the cum from himself and the surfaces that it had gotten onto and turned off the water reluctantly. He grabbed the fluffy piece of fabric that she had provided for him and wrapped it around his body as Kagome had showed him.

"I am out now Kagome. What should I do?" He stood in front of her. He looked up and he could see her blush and a squeak emitted from her mouth before she was able to speak properly.

He knew he was good looking and knew that she was attracted to him as well. It would be doubled now that she was in heat, which made him smile. But now wasn't the time.

"uh…Sesshomaru… Come with me. I'll show you how to put on the clothes that I found.

Kagome

Kagome felt herself shaking. Sesshomaru, the lord of the western lands, the most incredible looking male that she had ever laid eyes on was standing right behind her in nothing but a towel. She had urges that she had never felt before. She wanted to just jump on top of him and let him do what he would with her. She felt hungry in a new way now. In a way that food would not satisfy. Her lower regions throbbed as she thought about him and what she wanted him to do to her. She turned around to face him as she reached their destination. He was grinning at her. A very uncharacteristic grin too. Like he knew something that she didn't know…or did know. She looked at him warily and handed him the clothes. She instructed him on what went where and then turned around.

Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru looked at her. He had seen undeniable lust in her eyes before she turned around. This was becoming interesting. Maybe he would tease her a bit.

He removed his towel, tossing it gently to the side. He picked up the first article, which she called boxers. He knew perfectly well what he was supposed to do with them but he wanted to have some fun teasing her. He held them in front of his groins and called to Kagome.

"Kagome…what am I supposed to do with this again?"

She turned around and looked like she was about to either pass out or pounce on him. Her face was the shade of a tomato and her voice was not responding to her, as it should have. She was just stuttering nonsense and squeaking randomly. He looked at her as innocently as he could. He was having fun.

"Kagome is something wrong? Or maybe I'm supposed to put this on after something else." He proceeded in dropping the pair of boxers onto the floor.

Kagome gasped and squeaked loudly before turning around. Sesshomaru knew that he was hard again and that she must have been surprised.

"Uh..uh…Sesshomarr…You're ….You're still naked. Uh…Just step into them as if they were pants…letting the side with the folds be in the front…uh…ok?" She barely was able to say it but she managed.

He grinned and put them on. He then put the socks on. Then the pants and the shirt. But he wasn't completely sure how to fasten the pants and wanted Kagome to fix his shirt for him.

He touched her shoulder and she jumped then turned around. He explained that he wasn't sure how to fasten the pants so she showed him how on another pair of similar pants.

"Could you please help me close this shirt as well?" He asked stepping towards her. She looked nervous but she came over and started to button his shirt from the top, down. When she was done, he pulled her in close and held her. She gasped at first but then seemed to relax a tiny bit. She let her hands grip loosely on his shirt as she closed her eyes. He held her tightly and rested his forehead on the top of her head. He pulled away reluctantly and looked her straight in the eye. She was the first woman that he had ever been attracted to in any way. She loved children, which he had seen with both her younger brother, his own Rin, and even during the few run-ins with Kohaku that they had had. She had maternal instincts that would rival that of mother demon with pups.

He leaned down rested his lips on her neck. He heard a soft moan escape through Kagome's lips. He chose that moment to bite down into her neck. She gasped but didn't try to pull away as he feared she would. In fact, she clung even tighter to him. He gently lapped up the blood that pooled around the marks that his fangs had made. It tasted sweeter than any blood that had ever rested on his tongue. But he resisted any urges to mar her any further.

As he pulled away from her neck and looked down her, he saw desire and curiosity mixed into one strange gaze. It surprised him but he saw no fear or anger so he just smiled at her.

"Sesshomaru…why…did you bite me?" she asked softly. There was no fear in her voice, just awe and curiosity. He held her against his chest. He smiled again as he felt her snuggle up to him affectionately.

"That was just how a demon shows that he cares. I just marked you as a potential mate." He whispered into her ear. He felt her shiver and wondered what for. He felt her let out an almost inaudible moan and smiled in delight. He realized that his contact with this girl was making him smile more than he had smiled in his entire lifetime.

"I'd like that…" She whispered back to him.

They both heard a cough and looked over towards the door. And there stood a smirking Souta. He looked pleased with himself.

Kagome jumped away from Sesshomaru and ran over to Souta. "Souta! Where were you!" She squealed as she forced him into a bone-crushing hug.

"ugh..I was in the city…I was bored so I walked around." He could barely speak because his older sister was crushing him.

She let him go and he smiled broadly. "It looks like it was a good idea too. Sesshomaru smells all pretty now!" He giggled as Sesshomaru sent him a glare.

Kagome laughed and Souta watched in amusement as his glare softened as soon as she laughed. He couldn't stay mad if it made Kagome happy. Even as a kid he could feel the tension between the two earlier. It seemed as though they had resolved the problem while he was gone. He smiled cheerfully. Things would work out well hopefully. It sure seemed like it would. He liked Sesshomaru a lot more than Inuyasha…and it seemed that Kagome did too.

"Hey! I have an idea! Why don't we all take a walk around the city? We could go out to dinner as a family!" She looked over at Sesshomaru who had a slightly dazed expression.

'Did she just say…as a family?' He thought to himself. 'Does that mean that she accepts my offer to become my mate?'

TO BE CONTINUED!

WOW omg that is the longest chapter so far! I am so sorry that it took me so long. I've been really busy and depressed and blah…so yea.. But I got it done. What do you think?

Ekatereana - its so good...write more ,WRITE MORE,WRITE MORE...ok, i am having a spas attack right know. i love your story, i cant wait till the next chapter bu-by

**Lol well I'm glad you like it so much. I enjoy writing it and I know what it's like to read something and spaz out. In fact, if you've ever read some of my reviews you'd see something that looks something like this… 'OMG THIS IS SO FUCKING AWSOME! AAAAAH HOLY CRAP YOU'RE A GOD! I LOVE YOU OMG OMG OMG THAT WAS THE BEST STORY I'VE EVER READ. ) so there ya have it!**

Kenshkrix I hope you don't mind constructive criticism. You should make longer chapters and try your best not to let them be out of character. Another thing that bugs me personally is when somebody messes something up that has to do with magic, personally I'm very well learned in mythological things and it bugs me when people make stories where magic isn't consistent. I hope you continue your story and if you need any help such as an editor or have any questions concerning help writing I may be able to help.

Reality is merely a construction of the mind.

**I thank you a lot for your constructive critisism. And I'm sorry if anything I've written irks you. I know what that's like. But I must ask you, What do you mean that the magic isn't consistent? I'm not sure that I used magic at all o.0;; I could be wrong though…uh…and lol as for the OOC. I warned ahead of time in one of the chapters that it would be OOC. So…if that bothers you. I did leave a fair warning first. But I'm sorry if it bothers you. Um…yea but I'm going to continue to do my own editing etc.. ;; sorry if this annoys you or anything. Thank you for reviewing.**

Demonic-Queen-of-Elements - I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOIN TO RIGHT WHEN YOU GET HOME . HOW MEAN ! :

**Im sorryyyy! –Cries-**

InnocentDarkSassycat - hey that was a short chappie ,( tear tear lol.glad u got sleep plz update soon and lemons plz i like those.lol oh im writing a story to interactions with a demon lord will you plz read and let me kno if its good i think its to fast paced.idk bye bye love the story

**Ok well I read your story so far and I left a critique. sorry for leaving such a short chapter for you **

emmy2661 - wow i really liked your story.That is really unusual for seshy to act so friendly but he is so cute!please write more soon!

**Thank youuuuuu! I apprectiate your compliment. And yes…Sesshomaru is so cute! You are correct!**

Malitia - wonderful chpater! go sesshoumaru! U pounce on her m yes!

**Yea…pounceness…yummy…**

Kiddo - Dear God... the sheer cuteness! It seems I am not the only one who wishes for you to continue.  
...I have to pee.  
Goodbye.

**Yes…lovely..you go do that now…o.0; thank you though for the encouragement…**

SesshysLoverLife - lol new bestest friend? Nice. lol. Great chappy... a little short... but great. lol. Update soon!  
Ja ne!  
amber

**Yes! BESTEST FRIEND! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO D I had so much fun doing this chapter…I sat here for about 4 hours and just typed…but I was on the phone half the time so …distracted lol!**

angel-demoness7 - please update soon. as you may have already noticed, i don't have a way with words

**D lol well thank you. And I hope I didn't take TOO long… **

yuya2 - how many children? LOL:3 i see i found an equally peverted person! . yes, i'm a girl. UPDATE SOON!

**Lol as many as possible And yes..i am perverted…ask any of my friends…oh and btw..I get slapped way too often by K-chan at school. All I do is grope her and she slaps me ((for real…like seriously slaps me…))… o.0; haha! Girlyness is the best. Yay girls! WE RULE!**

Anonymous - YAY! an update! my day has been made! And YAY again for the LEMONS! I love lemons...and fluff...  
Well anyways update soon, I will be looking for it.

**I hope this has satisfied your love of citrus…Im not sure if I should consider this a lime or a lemon o.0; you decide**

Nikki - I love your story! It's so cool. I was kinda sad when InaYasha killed Kags family :..( Keep writin'!

**I was sad when I wrote that actually…I don't hate Inuyasha or anything but I had to make Kagome hate him somehow. And I didn't want to follow the usual Kikyo thingy…so yea…**

inu-youkai101 - Even though it is short it's till good, update soon!

**! YAY ! lol **

KougasGrl1188 - Cat nip anyone...anotther great chappty keep it up

**-Purrs- I want some!**

LunaML - Woot for Nikola Tesla! Watch more TV!  
Luna

**;;; confused….**


	7. Chapter 7

Woo! Ok. Well I've finally decided that I should update this fic. I've been working more on my other fic. "Why Me?" It's not nearly as popular as this one. This one has the same amount of chapter with 80 more reviews. Hehe. But if you like Fruits Basket and you like Akito/Yuki pairings…then feel free to take a look. Though it has my more angsty side as it's author…whilst this one has my more comedic and romantic sides as it's author! HEHE lol ok I'm making myself sound like I have a multiple personality dysfunction or something. I don't! It just depends on my mood I suppose…I work on that fic when I'm depressed and this one when I'm high on caffeine. Lol! Ok sorry. On with the story then! –sips on her cappuccino-

**Chapter 7:** Trippy

Disclaimer: lol I haven't done one of these in awhile. :3 I think I should so that I don't get sued lol. I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. All I own is the plot of this story and some random Inuyasha paraphernalia! ;3

Sesshomaru-

Sesshomaru watched Kagome and Souta as they walked together, chattering away. Her love for him was so obvious to him that he couldn't help but feel warmed by it. He wished that he could have had such a good relationship with his family. He had always regretted how things turned out. But he couldn't help but wonder why they were so cheerful. Their mother and grandfather…their guardians had just been slaughtered. Yet somehow, they were able to cope with it. He admired their strength.

It was either that they were very strong…or the facts just hadn't sunk in yet. He frowned. He hoped that things would turn out all right for the two. He was slightly worried about bringing them to his castle. It was dangerous in his time. He knew that Kagome would be ok. She had held her own even up against himself. But the little one…he had never before been in his time, in his home. It would be difficult to adjust.

He admitted to himself that as bad as this place smelled and how noisy it was. It seemed to be much more convenient than his time. It was comfortable but fast-paced. He could see people in the things that Kagome called "cars". She had explained earlier that people used them to get around. And the black things with all the lines on them were called roads or streets. They were what the cars rode on.

It was confusing to him but he was a quick learner and learned to stay away from them. She pointed out that they were very dangerous and even though it wouldn't kill him most likely if one hit him, it would cause quite a scene if he were to walk away unscathed, and that was not what they needed.

He looked over at all the people walking on the "sidewalks". Some girls in similar uniforms to Kagome were staring at him, practically drooling. He frowned. This was such a strange place. People seemed to have very little shame.

"Hey Sesshomaru! Hurry up! You're starting to fall behind" Kagome was giggling and gesturing for him to speed up. He must have been so deep in his thoughts that he started to move too slowly. He blinked and stared at her for a moment. She ran back over to him and grabbing his hand, pulled him forward towards where Souta was heading.

When they stopped, Sesshomaru looked around. There were trees and bushes, a large pond and flowers.

"This is the park! Its a lot nicer here than it is around the city. I figured we could go for a walk before getting something to eat." Souta ran ahead of them to chase some ducks that were gathered near the side of the walkway. Sesshomaru's lips cracked into a small half smile.

Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and led him onto the walkway. She didn't let go but instead, held his hand tightly. They walked in silence, each enjoying the sun and the sound of children's laughter.

Sesshomaru was the first one to say something. "Your world is so intriguing. There is much more going on here than in my time. More people…and no demons in sight. Noises, smells, sights, everything is different." Kagome looked up at him, with a confused look. She couldn't tell if he meant that in a good or bad way.

He just looked off at the clouds with a small smile. He enjoyed it here despite his prior hatred of all things human. But he was worried about Rin. She was like a daughter to him…and he hoped that she was save with Jaken.

Kagome squeezed his hand and his thoughts returned to her. She looked up at him so affectionately. He thought she looked so beautiful when she smiled.

Kagome-

"Sesshomaru…I hope it doesn't bother you that we are going to be staying with you now. I know you don't like humans very much. I can't thank you enough. You know I won't be able to take care of him very well here." She looked up at him with pleading eyes. She hoped that he didn't mind. She cared about him now. As much as she hated to admit it. He was such a gentleman once you really got to know him. He could even be considered sweet. He flashed a smile every now and then and it was cute to see. He always tried to hide it but she sometimes caught it none-the-less.

She bit her lip softly, chewing on it ever so gently. She was a bit nervous.

Sesshomaru-

He could smell that she was nervous. He frowned and watched her chew on her bottom lip. It was cute but he was worried about her. He gently pulled his hand from hers and she looked up at him with the same nervous eyes. He stopped walking and turned her to face him. His hands held firmly to her shoulders. He leaned down close to her and looked her in the eyes.

"Kagome, you don't have to worry about anything. I have no problem with you and your sibling staying in my castle. And don't be so nervous. I can smell it in your scent." She looked like she was about to cry. Her eyes started to tear up but she held a smile on her face. He leaned down close to her ear and whispered ever so lightly. "You look beautiful Kagome…" he felt her shiver and heard her breath hitch in her chest.

"Sesshomaru…" she whispered ever so lightly. Suddenly she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest. She began to sob slightly. "Sesshomaru…thank you…I'm so scared. I don't know what to do. Please don't leave me. Don't leave me…" She cried gently into his shirt. He held her against him and nuzzled his nose into her hair. She smelled good, like the stuff he had used in the shower. He suddenly got a flash of what he had done in the shower and felt himself twitch. '_AH! BAD BAD! NOT GOOD!'_ was the only thing that ran through his mind. But he didn't let go of her until she finished crying.

She pulled a "tissue" from her pocket and blew her nose, then wiped her face.

She looked slightly flustered. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru…I didn't mean to do that…" she began. But Sesshomaru stopped her. He held her up against his chest again. She held him as well and he let out a sigh. "Don't worry Kagome…I'll take care of you…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH OOOOOOOOOH MMMMMMYYYYY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Sesshomaru and Kagome jumped apart in surprise. They looked around and then Sesshomaru spotted 3 girls sticking their heads out of a bush.

Kagome screamed at them much to Sesshomaru's surprise.

"Yuka, Eri, Ayumi! What are you guys doing! Don't scare me like that."

The girls fell out of the bush and stood up, ignoring Kagome's comment. They ran over and looked at Sesshomaru with their eyes glittering.

"Is this him!" Ayumi was the first to comment but the others quickly began questioning Kagome.

"Is this the guy that you've been going out with? The possessive, rude one?" Asked Eri.

"He's GORGEOUS!" oogled Yuka.

Kagome sweat dropped and Sesshomaru looked as if he was going to fall over. Kagome grabbed her friends and dragged them away from Sesshomaru.

Kagome-

Kagome glared at her friends.

"You guys are impossible! You were spying on me?"

The three girls ignored here again and continued with their questions.

"Kagome, how could you hide him from us. He's such a hunk! No wonder you stayed with him."

Kagome interrupted them. "That is NOT him! That is his older brother." She spoke out before she realized what she was saying.

The three girls suddenly got really quiet.

"His…brother?" Yuka looked at her, dazed.

"Wow Kagome…I never knew that you did stuff like that. What happened? Did your boyfriend dump you and his brother is comforting you? Or …did you break up with your boyfriend for his older brother…" Eri began but was cut off by Ayumi's sudden realization.

"ARE YOU CHEATING ON YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

Kagome slapped her forehead. "You guys are impossible…" she sighed in defeat.

Sesshomaru-

Sesshomaru could hear everything that the girls were talking about and wondered silently to himself what a boyfriend was…They seemed to be making a big deal out of it. It was obvious that whatever a boyfriend was…they were referring to Inuyasha.

He could see that it was stressing Kagome out though and decided to take things into his own hands.

He walked over to the girls and slithered his arms around Kagome from behind. She squealed but didn't really object. Sesshomaru looked at the other three girls who were blushing bright red and grinned seductively.

"You ladies wouldn't be talking about Inuyasha now would you? He is no longer any concern to Kagome here. She is mine. He lost his chance." He purred out "She is mine" and the girls all swooned, including Kagome. He smiled to himself, knowing that he was having an incredibly good effect on them. He could smell the pheromones coming from all of him. But the one that really caught his attention was that of Kagome. She smelled so good…He gently rested his hand on the side of her face and pushed her head gently to the side, exposing her bite mark. He grinned. The girl's eyes widened as he leaned down and licked her wound sexily. They were all bright red and Kagome's breathing was becoming labored.

He removed himself from her and flashed another smile at them all, winking before he left. Kagome fell over onto the ground, suddenly weak as soon as he had released her.

Her friends were speechless…but then, after a few moments. Ayumi spoke up. "Holy Shit…he is the most sexy creature I have ever seen…Kagome, how the hell did you get him?" she was in a total state of shock. She shook her head…"I have no idea…" she was dazed and suddenly extremely horny. That mark on her neck was sensitive. It felt so good when he had licked it. Just as the thought passed her mind, Yuka moved forward and examined her neck.

"Hey Kag…that mark on your neck. What is it? It looks like a vampire bite." She suddenly looked scared. Maybe she thought that Sesshomaru was a vampire. She wasn't that far from the truth but she wasn't about to tell them that.

They were all interrupted. Souta squealed and Kagome snapped out of her trance and snapped her head around looking for him, thinking that he was in trouble. He was fine. Sesshomaru had finally opened up and had started to tickle Souta. It was so unexpected that Kagome let her jaw drop.

The girls looked at Kagome and wondered why she was gawking.

"Hey Kag! Why are you looking at him that way. Is that weird or something?"

She nodded…"He's usually…cold towards hu…"She caught herself before she said humans. "uh…people in general. He kinda keeps a very formal exterior…I've never seen him act like this since I've known him." She continued to stare but her shocked look turned into one of pure affection. He was opening up. Her friends looked at her and smiled knowingly. They could tell what was going on. ((to a point lol. ;3))

**

* * *

****ALRIGHT HERE IS A QUICK ANNOUNCEMENT! I HAVE A SPECIAL THINGY FOR MY FANS! WOOOOOO ITS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! ****THANKS FOR 100 REVIEWS!**** Sorry for interrupting your reading but if I had left it at the beginning I doubt everyone would have seen it. BTW I made that myself. Including the drawing. I spiffyfied it in graphic arts class. :3**

* * *

Kagome looked back at her friend and smiled. She invited them to go shopping with her…to help her find some nice clothes for him to wear. They agreed but asked if they could meet up with her at the mall later. She said "yea" and they parted ways. 

Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru and Souta. Souta was sitting on Sesshomaru's shoulder. She couldn't felt so happy that they were getting along. It was incredible how much he had changed since being here. She smiled again, unable to contain it.

Sesshomaru lowered down Souta who ran off to join up with some friends that he had just spotted. Kagome called after him.

"Souta! Come here for a minute!" he obeyed and ran back over. "Souta, do you want to hang out with your friends. We're going to go back to the Feudal Era tomorrow morning. I would tell them that we are moving and that you will come back to visit every once in awhile to see them. Have fun and be sure to be home by 10 ok?"

"Alright sis." He looked slightly sad but then smiled at her. "I'll tell them. Have fun with Sesshomaru!" he grinned and ran after his friends again.

Kagome giggled. She loved her brother a lot. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Sesshomaru was actually smiling at her. Quite affectionately as well. She blushed and stood up with his help. She had been kneeling down as she was talking to Souta. She didn't really need help standing up but accepted either way.

((brb peoples I gtg get another Cappuccino at the store! Finish when I get back :3)) ((back…geez that took more than a half and hour o.0; ))

Sesshomaru held her hand as they walked out of the park and towards the mall. They chatted as they walked about what things were. He would point to something and she would tell him what it was and what it did. They were having a great time until Kagome heard a familiar voice.

"Kagome! Hey, wait up, Kagome!" Kagome groaned and turned around. Just as she suspected, it was Hojo. He smiled cheerfully as he ran up to them.

"Hi, Kagome. How have you been? I haven't seen you for a while. Are you feeling better?" he was smiling that creepy smile that always made her feel like gagging. She laughed nervously. "Oh, I'm fine. I feel great actually! Well it was nice seeing you, I've gotta go now" She laughed nervously again and tried to turn around. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey don't go yet. Do you wanna go to the movies with me tonight?" She froze and looked over at Sesshomaru. He looked half pissed and half curious.

She looked at him, wondering what to do. She hated being mean to him. She never had an easy time turning him down. Usually something happened that let her get away before getting a chance to answer him. She looked at Sesshomaru with pleading eyes.

"Uh…hehe…Hojo…um…hold on a minute. I need to talk to my friend here for a second." She pulled away from him and dragged Sesshomaru away and into an alley.

"What is it Kagome? Do you not like this human?" he didn't quite understand what he had asked Kagome but he was sure she would explain it to him now. He was right.

"Sesshomaru. His name is Hojo. He likes me a lot and always asks me to go out places with him. Like a date." Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side. He didn't understand what a "date" was. Kagome must have noticed his confusion because she sighed and continued.

"A date is like…when a girl and a boy like each other, they go out to dinner or to the movies." Sesshomaru just shook his head, still not completely understanding, but realizing at the same time that whatever she was saying, it meant that this boy was trying to take her from him.

Sesshomaru glared at the entrance to the alley. Hojo was staring around the corner. He jumped when he saw Sesshomaru walking towards him.

Kagome panicked. "AH! Sesshomaru don't hurt him please!" Sesshomaru heard her and mentally noted to keep it under control. He would only show the boy that Kagome was his and ONLY his ((haha Sesshy is getting aggressive teehee ))

He noticed Hojo backing up nervously. He smiled evily at him. "So you want to take Kagome out on a date?" he asked without the grin leaving his face. He realized earlier on that he enjoyed grinning. It made the girls squeal and the boys nervous.

Hojo gulped and nodded. Sesshomaru kept advancing, the grin never left his face once. Hojo looked at him nervously and back at Kagome. "A..Are you her boyfriend or something?" Hojo asked. He was unable to hide the fear in his voice. Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at Kagome and thought for a minute. She looked worried. She help her hands together at her chest and gave him a look. Like a damsel in distress. He looked forward at Hojo who looked absolutely terrified now. He let the grin slide from his face and looked down at Hojo. He was shaking in fear. Sesshomaru's eyes became cold and his lips tightened into a straight line.

"Yes…and I would suggest staying away from her. She is mine and I don't wish for you to speak with her. Do you understand?" He held a threatening edge in his voice. Hojo was as pale as a ghost now. He nodded, unable to speak. Sesshomaru smiled this time, letting one of his fangs show as he grinned. Hojo squeaked and scurried away as fast as he could.

He watched the frightened human run for his life down the sidewalk and smiled in satisfaction. Kagome walked over to him and grabbed his arm. She looked up at him with a smile. She was glad that he did not hurt Hojo. She had been worried but he had listened to her.

Sesshomaru pulled her suddenly into a tight embrace and held her possessively. "Kagome…I meant what I said…you are mine now. You are mine to protect. I'm your…"boyfriend", I believe that is what your friends called it.

Kagome blushed furiously. She couldn't believe this was happening. The run in with Hojo had made Sesshomaru become extremely possessive. But it wasn't like with Inuyasha who would be an asshole about it. He was holding her tightly. He was making her a promise to protect her. He wasn't just being possessive, he was being…loving.

She felt him breathing in the scent of her hair. She relaxed into his arms and just let herself feel the sensation of his arms surrounding her protectively. She sighed contentedly.

Sesshomaru pet her hair and smiled happily as she relaxed completely in his embrace. He was starting to fall hard for her. He knew it too. It wasn't just that he wanted her physically. She was a caring and wonderful person. Inuyasha must have seen it too, otherwise he wouldn't have kept her around so long. It was his blindness to realize his feelings, and his misunderstanding of his possessiveness that had led to his downfall and loss. He felt lucky to have her with him now.

They both reluctantly left the warmth of each other and started walking again. Neither knowing what to say to the other.

They arrived at a decent looking restaurant and Kagome led them in. She explained that this was a place to eat and that she would show him how to order and explain what was what once they sat down.

They were seated and she showed him the menu and how to use it. He ordered lamb chops while she ordered a Caeser Salad with chicken. The waiter took their menus and they sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Sesshomaru…um…can I…call you by a nickname. I mean…if you're going to be my boyfriend…then I think I should be able to talk to you with less formality?" she seemed slightly spaced out. He thought for a moment. _'A nickname?'_ he thought about giving her a nickname too.

He smiled at her "Yes. You can give me a nickname…if…" he paused and she looked at him nervously, wondering what he was going to say. "If…you let me call you koi." He smiled warmly.

Kagome noted to herself how out of character he was acting. She liked it so much better than his usual cold attitude towards everyone.

She smiled at the thought. He was acting so differently towards her than she was sure he acted towards anyone else. She loved it. She knew that she was starting to fall in love with him. He treated her well and seemed to care for her too. She was secretly hoping that she would end up with him.

"Yes Sesshy-kun. You can call me koi." Sesshomaru let out a breath. He was praying that she would not say "fluffy". Rin had called him that once and he hadn't taken a liking to it.

Once their food came, Sesshomaru practically drooled over his plate. He was starving. Kagome giggled at his expression. He was about to pick it up with his hands but Kagome laughed a little too loud. She covered her mouth with her hand and held back more laughter. He looked at her in confusion.

She continued to laugh but showed him how to use a knife and fork. He reluctantly followed her directions. He had a hard time with it but eventually got the hang of it. They enjoyed their dinner and talked about life and Sesshomaru told Kagome some things about how he met Rin. Kagome's eyes got tears in them when he detailed her on her death. He assured her that she didn't feel any pain and she felt better. She was amazed at how caring he really could be, even without realizing it.

After they finished eating, Kagome paid the check and they left. They meandered down the walkway holding hands. Neither had much of a care at the moment. It was still early, around seven pm. Kagome smiled and looked up at the huge building in front of them. They were at the mall now and Kagome could see her friends waiting outside for her.

M jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

((Ok woah my brother just poked me on the shoulder. I fell asleep and the manga that I was leaning ons corner was pressing against the "L" button. Lol. Oops. …I guess Im tired…I wanted to leave that there to show you how tired I really am ; I guess Im gonna go to sleep now peoples.))

TO BE CONTINUED…

That's all I have to say….nighty………too much caffeine…lol caffeine low… ;;; Its 11 pm and I started typing this at 2:15…. God damn….I was so distracted….went to the movies with my little bro and his best bud Kyle. Saw the Pacifier…good movie lol. Deisel was great too. hilarious….goodnight.

princess elizabeth_ - this is a very wonderful story(soft voice)i thank you for letting me read it. _

**-bows- thank you for your compliment. M'lady, might I ask you to bear my children. –hopeful grin-**

xXKagomeXx_ - erk i loveed this chappie make another one soon! _

**Lol yay. I loved it too:3 it was fun to write. Took forever, yes, but it was still fun. I hope this chapter didn't take too long.**

ivei_ - NNO! write the next chapter soon or I will..i will...do somthing you wont like! Lol _

**I wrote it! Did I take too long? I hope not. Thought I am now quite curious as to what you were planning on doing ;3 **

SesshysLoverLife_ - Yay new chappy. Sorry it took me a while to read. I love it! Sesshy + Kag yay. Keep up the awesome work!  
Ja ne!  
amber _

**Hewwo luver :3 lol Did I forget to mention that I just recently came out of the closet? Infact…I think I came out to the general public (my lunch table >>) on Monday! Yay for me! So anyways. I don't think I've asked you yes… Will you please bear my children. –Hentai grin- oh lol one more thing. I got a dog tag personalized to say "Hentai Houshi" for myself. Its on my collar! hehehe**

Reika_ - hi...great story...update soon pls. really enjoyed reading it. _

Aw yay thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter too :3 

Vumpler_ - WooHoo! updated! happy dance I LOVED the chap. I was so sad when it ended though...Be happy sends bubbles and Please update soon. I really appriciated the length and citrusiness of this chapter. Thanx much. _

**I like your happy dance –smiles- and I like the bubbles too. –swats as they attack her eyes- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH lol sorry about that…ya know bubbles always seem to go for my eyes :D I was so embarrassed when I was writing the citrus that I actually had to get up from the computer throughout writing it and pace my room until I stopped giggling. :D lol Im so easily embarrassed. That I even embarrass myself in front of myself XD **

Senko_ - omg! fan girl scream sesshomaru is so sexy! lolal >> wait didn't i say that before? hmm i think so cough anyways awesome awesome awesome chapter! uh insert what i usually say at the end here - _

**Yes…yes he is indeed…thought being a lesbian…I have no room to talk. You can have him unless hes like Ranma and can change into a girl… o.0 wouldn't that be lovely. –slips into her happy land- Caoi! AH yes…things you have said at the end in the past… **

**"please please PLEASE update soon!Ja ne!" , "keep updatin please. byes!", and "once again another lovely chapter and as always hurry up and update! ."**

**so in otherwards. Hurry up and update right? Lol! I will then ja ne!**

Madpenguin_ - more..need more..(begins to spaz out)KEEP WRITING OR ELSE!...(returns to normal) whew! lost control for a second there, but seriously, keep writing! i love the story! _

**o.0;;; riiiiiiiight (Doctor evil…hehe…gotta love 'im) I hope you continue to love this story and become a rabid fan of my work MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH WORSHIP ME! Lol Im just playin Keep reading and reviewing. Thanks :3**

inu-youkai101_ - i really like your story I hope you update soon (jumps around) XD _

** -Jumps around in hopes of not falling asleep before finishing her review …thingies…- **

LunaML_ - Nikola Tesla invented a big part of the TV. I loved this last chapie!  
Luna _

Ooooooh…..thanks… lol 

InnocentDarkSassycat_ - hey i love this story it was hilarious when sesshomaru was jackin off in the shower and i would have loved to be kagome with that whole boxer incident. oh ya i almost fogot that would be awesome if you could help me with my story.im going to go back and describe the room and her clothes and stuff ill email it to u from sassycat1106 bye bye _

**Uuuuuh lol yea…it was funny…so funny that I constantly had to calm my random giggle fits as I was writing it > I would love to help you :3 Just email me…lol TTYS! Love yas! –Smooch- omg I cant believe I almost forgot. Will you bear my children? O.o **

InuJinx_ - Your story is AWESOME and I hope u update soon, well I will review again in the future,bye byes for now!_

Your Fanfic Fan,  
Jinx 

Yay! Reviewing in the future is good:3 

yuya2_ - as many as possible you say? smirks low seductress voice but is your 'friend' up to it? laughs so you're a girl that wants to have children with another girl? i have nothing against that but, how? Oo anyway, update soon!_

-yuya-sama 

**My friend? Lol sweeteh! Im a girly! ((though you know that lol)) but hey, strap ons work just as well >:3 And yes…ironically ((in all seriousness here peoples…really…)) I really do want to have children, and Im lesbian…so…yea Ill find a way. Artificial whatchamacallit…**

SesshoumaruGal_ - plz update soon, its good good good, and plz make it longer, _

** its not just good but TRIGOOD!WOOT! Is this long enough…I hope it is ;.; I have a hard time concentrating for such a long period of time.**

scx172 - OMFG thats some funny shit u got there, sexy ;) luv ya kiss tell me when the next chapter comes out. well cya tomorow :) 

**uh…ok…yea Nick I'm sure you hate me lol. I've been a bitch lately to you…but hey… you know now that I like girls…not guys. Though I didn't realize it until a few weeks AFTER we broke up. The reason I was so upset with you is because you compared two things that just ARE NOT comparable. You said to me "You just did the same thing to me, that Jeff did to you." Yea I may have hurt you but it could NEVER compare to what he did to me. So just don't go there…don't go there…unless you actually know what the fuck you're talking about…**

corawellsome_ – thats a good story just dont thake so long to update. _

**Sorry… ;.; aw crap now Im all pissed off…damn stupid boys…**

Yup-123456789101112 - Hey...ur story is soo great! I love it! O looks like Sesshy is having WAY too much fun with Kagome. Cant wait till the next chapter! (And hopefully there will be a lemon in later chapters? Maybe? For all of your lemon lovers out there.) Update soon! 

**He hasn't had fun with her YET! He's having…wait…lol nvm. I forgot how much hes been teasing her… lol ok…lemons foh shoh! In future chapters that is. Did I mention how much I love your username thingy :3 **

Sesshouamaru 4 EVER_ - hi im lovin the fic yes yes i m_

its so totaly awesome dude... that sounds weird when i say it, damn!

oh well

Ja ne! 

Yes….it does… 

Lyn_ - write more _

You love saying that don't you? … 

KougasGrl1188_ - Throws Catnip by the bucketfull ...Ah cats...run for the hills...i wonder wat would happend if you gave sesshomaru catnip...Funny senarios play in mind but all end with me seeing the tip of his blade lol...Great chappy I had a great reading it ...I need more _

Woot..I love cats meow. Hehe Sesshy don't kill such a lovely lady! Well…unless she refuses to bear my children >;3 

malitia - awe chaptar! update soon! 

**Lol haha that made no sense…I like your email address –giggles-**

angel-demoness7_ - you didnt take long, i think that I'M the one who needs to update more often, so im not one to critisize. but on that note... please update soon _

Lol thanks you. I appreciate it. I hope you review in the future. Goodnight hun. …goodnight everyone!


	8. Important Author's Note

Hello all. I just wanted to let everyone know that I am going to Florida tomorrow morning for a few days with a friend of mine. Also known as LadyNayruMoon who is also an author on We will be there Until my Birthday March 31st! I'm turning 17! Yay for me:3 I will start typing up the next chapter for "Flaming Hearts" and for "Why me?" upon my return on Thursday. If I'm too tired though I'll start on that Friday! Thank you all for waiting so patiently. ; Gomen Nasai.

Charlotte


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm so…so…so…so…sooooooooooooooooooo sorry! Don't hurt me…I will never do that ever again I promise! ;.;**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters……woot…but I do own this story, plot and random Inuyasha Paraphernalia!

_**Last Chapter** : After they finished eating, Kagome paid the check and they left. They meandered down the walkway holding hands. Neither had much of a care at the moment. It was still early, around seven pm. Kagome smiled and looked up at the huge building in front of them. They were at the mall now and Kagome could see her friends waiting outside for her._

Chapter 8:

Kagome greeted her friends cheerfully, full of energy and warmth from her new found love for the wonderful demon now by her side. She was full of light and glowed with happiness.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe that someone who had just lost most of her family could be so incredibly happy. He admired her with unfailing affection and let himself slip into a daydream as she giggled along with her friends.

He watches as Kagome ran through the gardens of his castle with a young half-demon. The young demon chased her in and out of the flowers and soon caught up with her, jumping effortlessly onto her back.

_He noted to himself that the young Hanyou had a striking resemblance to his younger half-brother Inuyasha. He had dog-ears, fangs, and silver hair just like Inuyasha. But instead of golden eyes, the child had chocolate brown eyes just like Kagome's. He smiled knowing that this was his own child. _

_Suddenly, out of nowhere, he watched as Souta launched himself from the bushes, grabbing his son from Kagome back and play wrestled him on the ground. He let out a soft laugh. The young brother of his beautiful wife was now a teenager and had become a best friend to his adopted daughter Rin. _

_Rin was busy sitting by the fountain at the center of the gardens. She still enjoyed making flower wreaths and headbands. She had grown quite beautiful and many suitors had mindlessly followed her back from the markets, not realizing that they were headed towards a demon's castle. Most would just stand there dumbly as they watched three humans and a half-demon running around with a regal demon lord watching over them. They would eventually slink away when they realized what was going on. Either that, or Sesshomaru would advance towards them until they fled in fear. _

_Only if Rin gave her approval of a suitor would he let them linger on his lands._

Kagome poking him repeatedly on the cheek awakened Sesshomaru from his little dreamland. He blinked at her.

"Hey Sesshy-kun…are you awake?" she was smiling in an oddly knowing way. He nodded and followed Kagome and her giggling friends into the very large construction that she called a "mall". He looked around in awe. It was huge and had many people. There were so many different shops that he couldn't count them all from where he was standing.

"It's big…" was all he said

Kagome chuckled but her friends looked at them oddly. Kagome had completely forgotten that Sesshomaru wasn't used to the modern world. She smiled at him reassuringly. He returned it with his own smile…though it was rather weak due to his current state of confusion. She grabbed his hand and they all walked forward into the bustling crowd of people. Sesshomaru had long since grown used to the smell of the humans though with this many in here the smell overwhelmed him and he just followed her in a daze. Kagome stopped at the food court and they all got a table, not to eat, but to chat. Kagome explained that she was going to be moving in with Sesshomaru, along with the rest of her family.

Her friend whined when she told them that she would only see them every once in awhile when she came back to visit. She wasn't sure how to explain to them that they wouldn't be able to send her any letters, or call her, or even send her emails. So she settled with telling her that she'd send contact information to them when she got settled in. They took that as an answer and then they all got up to go shopping. Sesshomaru knew what shopping was, they had markets and such in the towns around his castle, but none of them were as…elaborate as this one.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel slightly irritated by the constant staring by the 3 girls. Their glances seemed to be searching him, as if trying to figure out what was so different about him. It made him slightly nervous which in turn angered him slightly. He caught himself growling softly in his throat. One of the girls caught it and stopped staring at him, the scent of her fear and apprehension spiked and visibly sniffed and smiled. The girl's fear was suddenly overlapped by confusion though, and he sniffed again, still unaware of his strange actions, then looked at the girl who was staring at him again with curious eyes.

They entered a store and Kagome dragged Sesshomaru off to go find some clothes. Yuka held back Eri and Ayumi.

"You guys, hold up. I have to talk to you about something." She held the same curious look that she had had before.

Eri and Ayumi looked at her, suddenly worried at her serious antics.

"Yuka? What's wrong?" They both gathered close to her and she explained to them why she was so worried. But not only was she worried, she was extremely curious about this newcomer.

They all agreed that there was something off about him that they couldn't quite grasp. They formulated a plan to follow them and find out what was really going on. Kagome had always been a really bad liar and they knew that there was something that she wasn't telling them.

Kagome picked up a beautiful black, silk shirt with

Ruffles on the front and the sleeves and held it up to Sesshomaru, laughing at his look of disgust.

She squealed softly as a good song came on. She softly began to sing as she sorted through more clothes.

Waving red flowers blossom inside the heart.

They send a sweet fragrance after a storm.

What is there to blame, if we love each other?

"I won't say what's on my mind, because you already know.

I am forever in your arms, and this moment will remain in my heart.

China rose.

The crying blossom cannot escape its fate of being broken.

In time, even the cold tears forget about the pain.

The memories only know how to shine.

The more you hold me, the more I can smile.

I'll still love you in a thousand years, in our next life.

China rose.

I won't say what's on my mind, because you already know.

I am forever in your arms, and this moment will remain in my heart.

The more you hold me, the more I can smile.

I'll still love you in a thousand years, in our next life.

China rose."

Sesshomaru just watched, and listened to her sing. His heart softened even more and he leaned forward and hugged her from behind. At first she was surprised but then she gripped softly onto his arms and enjoyed the embrace. Both were content and never wanted to leave but at that moment, Kagome saw the most perfect outfit in the store across the hall.

She wiggled out of his arms. Then, grabbing his hand dragged him straight into Hot Topic. He looked around curiously at all the strange clothes. Chains and shiny black materials surrounded them. Kagome's eyes were glittering. She let Sesshomaru stare at everything and she went looking for the outfit that she had seen in the window. She found it.

She grabbed each piece off of the racks and asked the girl behind the counter if she could use the dressing room. She walked with Kagome back to the locked door and let her in. She set up the clothes on the hook inside the room and then called for Sesshomaru. He shook himself out of his trance and obediently came to her side. She pulled him into the room and closed the door.

"Sesshy-kun, take off your clothes." She stated firmly. He stared at her in utter surprise.

"What?" he didn't quite understand why she wanted him to take off his clothes. She smiled and explained that she was going to help him try on an outfit.

He frowned in disappointment but took off his shirt and pants, leaving only his boxers to cover him up. She was so excited about seeing him in the new outfit that she didn't even have time to think about the fact that he was almost naked, standing right in front of her.

She picked up the shirt that she had found and helped him pull it down over his head.

The shirt was long-sleeved and came up, past his bellybutton. In other words, it showed his stomach. It had eight metal loops. There were four on the right and another four on the left. Connected to then were chains, crisscrossing between the top four and the bottom four loops. It was form hugging, so it showed of his incredible physique.

Next she put on the pants that she had found. They were the typical Tripp style pants. They were huge and had all typed of chains and buckles all over them. These particular ones were black and were lined with silver dragons on the sides.

They fit him perfectly. Then she pulled off his shoes and checked the size. She looked at the size of the shoes she was holding and was happy to see that she had been correct in guessing. She ordered him to sit down, which he did without question. She helped him to put on the huge shoes and she zipped them up on the sides and tightened the buckles to make sure they were snug on his feet. They were once again perfect. (( ok here are the shoes I was thinking about when I was writing this…I want them http/img. ))

Then she pulled the final item off of its hanger and slid it onto him. It was a long trench coat with holes going all down the side of the zipper in the front. Circular silver covers that kept them from ripping or spreading any further protected all the holes. He looked absolutely fabulous. She had to put a considerable effort to keep herself from drooling.

She told him to look in the mirror and he did as he was told. He looked quite shocked. He admired himself for about 5 minutes before nodding his head and agreeing to let her get it for him.

She helped him remove the clothes from himself and let him put on the clothes that she had given him earlier. She was grinning from ear to ear and he seemed to be quite pleased as well. She walked through Hot Topic and set the clothes down at the register. The chick behind the counter was tall and skinny with dark black hair and bright green highlights. She had her nose, tongue and what looked like her entire right ear pierced. She winked at Kagome and took her Check card. Kagome wasn't worried about the money. She knew that she had plenty of money in her account. Not that she would be needing it much anymore.

She noticed that Sesshomaru was lagging behind, observing a shelf that she couldn't see from her current angle. After buying the outfit. The girl put it in a bag for her and Kagome asked her to hold it for her. Then she wandered over to Sesshomaru. She blushed furiously. Sesshomaru had taken on a curious expression, admiring the lingerie section of the store. There were thongs, panties, garters, stocking, corsets and a few other things. He was obviously trying to figure out what they were. But he asked the question anyways.

"What in Kami's name are these contraptions? "

Kagome bit her lip and looked at him. He looked straight back at her, looking genuinely befuddled. She sighed in defeat at his cute face and grabbed a corset, and garter set from a rack and pulling him into the dressing room again. She ordered him to turn around and he did so. She put it on and reluctantly granted him permission to turn around. She was blushing shyly and looked embarrassed, but even so, Sesshomaru just let his mouth drop slightly. He had never before seen a girl wear something so…revealing. It took a huge amount of strength to keep himself under control, though he felt himself become hard almost immediately. Kagome looked at him, with a harder blush covering her face as she noticed his…"boner" through the pants she had leant him. Unlike his Kimono outfit…this one didn't cover him as well. She turned around and covered her face, realizing that she had just turned on Sesshomaru…the thought both excited and scared her at the same time. But then…she felt something press up against her backside. Sesshomaru's arms wrapped around her waist and held her firmly in place. Kagome let out a soft gasp and upon hearing this, Sesshomaru involuntarily thrusted himself against her butt. She let out an almost inaudible moan and this was a green light for him. Her put his hands on her hips and pushed her against the wall his hand beginning to roam towards her crotch. But suddenly, once again the moment was ruined.

"KAGOME! WHERE ARE YOU?"

TO BE CONTINUED…

I'm not even going to go into why I wasn't able to update. Just too much was happening all at once. If you really want to know than you can email me. My email address should be in my profile.

I am way too tired to do the review responses so I'm going to do them tomorrow in a separate thingy…until then…


	10. Chapter 9

Ok Ok I know that it's been a really long time since I've updated but I haven't had an Internet connection in quite a long time. I have finally gotten it to work properly...for how long? I have no clue. I will put out as much as I can for now though. ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha...but uh...I like Sesshomaru better anyways XD!

**Last Chapter:** _She let out an almost inaudible moan and this was a green light for him. He put his hands on her hips and pushed her against the wall;his hand beginning to roam towards her crotch. But suddenly, once again the moment was ruined._

"_KAGOME! WHERE ARE YOU?"_

**Chapter 9: "Into the West"**

Kagome and Sesshomaru jumped apart as soon as they heard the unwelcome yell. Kagome's face turned bright red as she quickly changed back into her normal outfit. Sesshomaru's was red as well, but more from anger and frustration than embarrassment. Both avoided the other's eyes as they exited the changing room and met up with the three pesky girls.

"Sorry guys. I was helping Sesshomaru find an outfit to wear." she mumbled as they gave her curious looks.

"It's alright Kagome-chan! We forgive you! But next time tell us before you wander off like that." They all left the store quietly and made their way towards the exit.

Each was in their own little world until all was thrown into chaos.

"KAGOME!" Kagome looked up in horror as recognition took over. She watched as a very angry looking Inuyasha ran full speed towards herself and Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru growled and Kagome tensed. And all three of her friends just stood their dumbfounded as to what was happening.

"Kagome! What are you doing with Sesshomaru there. He's going to kill you!" Sesshomaru stood in front of Kagome and braced himself for a fight.

"I will do no such thing you half wit. Kagome is my mate and I would never harm a single hair on her head. Now get away or I shall most definitely do the said unto you." he snarled. People were starting to gather as Inuyasha skidded to a halt in front of Sesshomaru and Kagome.

"What did you say? Kagome would never take you as her mate. She has me!" Kagome gripped onto Sesshomaru's shirt and looked sadly at Inuyasha. "He's telling the truth Inuyasha. I...I love him."

Inuyasha's face softened then turned to one of disbelief and anger. "What have you done to her you bastard! What spell have you cast upon my Kagome?" his voice was low and threatening but Sesshomaru answered him with such menace that Inuyasha took a step backward.

"Do NOT ask me what I have done to her. You have ABSOLUTELY no right on this earth to ask MYSELF such a thing. No little brother, it is YOU whom have done something to her. Her family...do you not recall it Inuyasha? Slaying her family right before her very eyes? But not only that Inuyasha, no, you killed her as well. Her little brother as well as myself witnessed your acts of pure insanity. I brought her back at the request of her sibling but was not able to resurrect the remainder of her family. Do you not remember it at all?"

All was quiet. The crowd that had gathered was holding it's breath. Kagome's eyes were shut tight in remembrance of the pain. And her friends stood in shock while Inuyasha stared at him in disbelief.

"I didn't.." was all he could mutter.

But Kagome shook her head as tears began spilling from her eyes. "YOU DID! YOU DID INUYASHA! You killed them all! They're gone..." she wanted to say more but she could not say it. She fell to her knees and tears streamed down her face making a soft noise as they hit the polished floor. Many people stood in horror while others just looked confused.

"Kagome...I...I don't believe it. Why would I do that? I would never hurt you." He tried to take a step forward to reach her but Sesshomaru snarled at him.

"Well you did...I don't...I don't know why. I don't want to know. I just want you to go away. I'm not ready to see you yet. I don't want to talk to you. I need time. Tell everyone...that I'm alright and that I will visit eventually. Please...Inuyasha."

She never looked up at him. She remained on her knees with her hair covering her face as she wept out her request to her once true love.

Inuyasha reached out a hand towards her. "Kagome..I..."

"JUST GO INUYASHA!" She yelled out. He recoiled and looked hurt and depressed but he nodded his head and turned around. "If that's what you really want. I'll do whatever it takes to gain back your trust. I'm sorry Kagome. I love you. I really do. But I know now...I don't deserve your love. I hurt you when I promised to protect you. I'm so sorry."

And with that he sped off towards the shrine.

Kagome remained on the ground sobbing as people continued to stare in complete shock and disbelief. But Sesshomaru soon growled at them causing the crowd to disperse. Though a few pedestrians remained in the area to observe the lovers.

The great demon lord bowed down to his knees and pulled the crying girl gently into his arms. This was something that he was not used to doing but as he held her, he felt his heart grow with love. She buried her face into his chest and continued to sob softly until she could no longer cry.

Kagome's friend's had since realized that things were beyond their comprehension and had quietly left the two to themselves.

Sesshomary silently stroked her head as he held her firmly against himself. As she began to calm down he could hear her breathing become more even and she fell asleep; Exhausted from the emotional stress Inuyasha had put her through he assumed. He sat with her there for a few more moments. Just thinking. Something that he did all too often.

He heard another song come on the mall loudspeakers. He listened to the soft tune and held Kagome close to his heart.

"_Lay Down_

_Your sweet and weary head._

_Night is falling._

_You have come to journey's end._

_Sleep now._

_And dream of the ones who came before._

_They are calling_

_From across a distant shore._

_Why do you weep?_

_What are these tears upon your face?_

_soon you will see_

_all of the fears will pass away._

_Safe in my arms_

_You're only sleeping._

_What can you see_

_on the horizon?_

_Why do the white gulls call?_

_Across the sea_

_A pale moon rises_

_The ships have come to carry you home_

_And all will turn_

_to silver-glass_

_A light on the water_

_All souls pass_

_Hope fades_

_Until the world of night_

_Through shadow's falling_

_Out of memory and time_

_Don't say_

_We have come now to the end_

_White shores are calling_

_You and I will meet again._

_And you'll be here in my arms_

_Just sleeping_

_What can you see  
the horizon?_

_Why do the white gulls call?_

_Across the sea_

_A pale moon rises_

_The ships have come to carry you home_

_And all will turn_

_to silver-glass_

_A light on the water_

_Grey ships pass_

_Into the West."_

As the song ended he let a single tear slip from his eye. He lifted Kagome up into his arms and left the mall and the prying eyes of random people. He walked with her all of the way to her home and lay her down in her bed, setting himself up in the corner of the room to watch over his beloved. Forever more...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

ooooooooooh my god ok...Sorry I was really emotional when I was writing this chapter. I know it's short too. I'm just kinda tired... Hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter up soon. :sigh:

Ok well here comes the hard part...ugh lol

**

* * *

**

**Note: These are in response to the Author's Note**

_**SesshysLoverLife  
2005-04-04  
ch 8, signed**_

_**HAPPY B-DAY! Yay!  
Ja ne!  
amber**_

_wow. Thanks _

_**LunaML  
2005-04-03  
ch 8, signed**_

_**Wow 17 happy B-Day!  
luna**_

_hehe. Thank you ;P_

_**CORINNE  
2005-03-31  
ch 8, anon.**_

_**IM MAD! where is the next chappie? i want it mow wah! huh evil grin to the end of my mouth and off my face if u dont get the next chappie in u will be in a world of pain i broke a persons leg before and a arm, sprained a ankle, dislocated a persons sholder so if i were u id start writing the next chappie! gr!  
well bye bye!**_

_ ...eep... ;.; _

_**Sesshy'slittlegirl  
2005-03-30  
ch 8, signed**_

_**hi  
i just read the story so far and i think it is greet. i'm happyly waiting to see where the story goes from here.  
love lots.**_

_I'm waiting to see where it goes too XD. Thanks though. ;P _

_**lyn  
2005-03-29  
ch 8, anon.**_

_**write more soon**_

_As always _

_**SquirrelLou  
2005-03-28  
ch 8, signed**_

_**great story can't wait to read the next chapter!**_

_Yay. Me neither:D_

_**sesshouismine  
2005-03-28  
ch 8, signed**_

_**please update soon**_

_I try... lol_

_**sheenachi  
2005-03-28  
ch 8, signed**_

_**i shall wait cause itll be worth it**_

_was it? XD_

_**SesshoumaruGal  
2005-03-28  
ch 8, signed**_

_**oki, have fun, Florida is a lot of fun :D**_

_Yes ma'am it is :D _

_**dOG-GIRL  
2005-03-28  
ch 8, anon.**_

_**cool chapters I'm new at your story and I hpe taht you keep doing more of this wonderfull storys also put some lemons in it.!  
PLEASE**_

_I'll put them in there eventually. I just gotta be in the right mood. Hehe. Maybe try to convince my boyfriend to molester meh ;D Then I'll be able to write a damn good lemon! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH :Insert random maniacal laughter here: _

_**InnocentDarkSassycat  
2005-03-28  
ch 8, signed**_

_**okie dokie.have fun in florida! bye bye**_

_ I did. Heh _

_**mirokuschildbearer 8, anon.  
i love this pairing...i love your stories too! but... I WANT LEMONS AND LIMES!...LOTS AND LOTS!**_

_Awwww...thank you I love my fans. ((I also love fansigns...o.o "hint hint" ya know...those pictures where the fan holds a sign that says something like..."I love Kitsuyou" or something...:coughs:)) lol XD I'll add lemons when the time is right...or my boyfriend molests me ...whichever comes first XD Probably the latter...lol ignore me I'm sane...really...I am... :chuckles evily: _

_**AMI MIZUNO1  
2005-03-27  
ch 8, signed**_

_**k, charlotte, have a good time. maybe you could get a few ideas on what to write in florida, ne? keep at it, 'cause this is good and really captivating.**_

_hehe...well I was kinda preoccupied in Florida...but...yea...captivating ? Nah...Your too kind ...It maketh meh blush!_

_**

* * *

Note: the following are for the 8th chapter.**_

**LunaML  
2005-06-14  
ch 9, signed**

**umm...the underline... you might want to fix that.  
Luna**

I don't think that was my fault. did it

...ugh...so annoying I know. But in linux it doesn't seem to show up. Either that or it fixed itself o.0;

**Lady Black-Metal Rose  
2005-06-08  
ch 9, signed**

**great story! please update soon.**

Thank you

**Maira 9, anon.**

**Hey r u goin' 2 post up a new chapter 'cause i been waitin' 4 more than a month.**

yea I know.. Y.Y I'm sorry...

**MidnightKitsuneInuAshurii  
2005-05-27  
ch 9, signed**

**hey great story update soon cyaz**

mrows --

**tiffany is sesshomarus girl  
2005-05-2  
ch 9, signed**

**plz hurry up w/ the update**

mrow I'm trying T.T

**Yamibara 9, anon.**

**Wat up!I love the fic, plz update soon!And it is just like your best friend to "interrupt!"HEHEHEHAHA,Well later and plz tell me when you plan on updating!**

Yea...that's what best friends are for..Interupting you when you about to get freaky with a demon lord :D ... I plan on updating...as soon as I finish responding to the six pages of reviews for the last chapter... o.0 ...no joke there...the reviews take up more pages than the actual chapter...that is so fucking sad... :criess:

**keisata-san  
2005-05-07  
ch 9, signed**

**pk you might want to keep sesshoumarru in character cause i just cant imagine him out of character**

Um let me just tell you that it's too bad for you. Because this is how I am portraying Sesshomaru. And I might be wrong, but I do believe that somewhere in the story there is an OOC warning...if you don't like how I do things in this story than please do not read it anymore. Thanks.

**SesshiesKamatotoGirl  
2005-05-03  
ch 9, signed**

**Update soon**

:3

**allwitchesmustdie  
2005-05-02  
ch 9, signed**

**OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!1 PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE update! quickly! i now i am acting really weird but i REALLY want you to update i HATE cliffies!... sorry...i get likethis when i read a REALLY good story...i stil can't belive you are writing this story bye just making it up on the go...wow...my story SUCKS! compared to yours...well sorry for freaking you out but PLEASE update asap!)...(by the way can you say favourite stories/fav authors list?) wow that was so lame...sorry i'm a weird person.**

Hehe...I like this review.. :3 very very much...(Can we say favorite fan?) hehe lol Keep on reviewing hun. TTYL

**SesshysLoverLife  
2005-05-01  
ch 9, signed**

**Yay! A new chappy! I love it! You have to write a lemon or i'll hurt you! lol.  
Ja ne!  
amber**

Hehe I will I will.

**Demonic-Queen-of-Elements  
2005-04-30  
ch 9, signed**

**im 2 lazy 2 type right now so here is my expression.:.**

Yay!

**Sesshy'slittlegirl  
2005-04-29  
ch 9, signed**

**the story is getting very good. but u just stop. have u ever heard of strange and unusual punishment cuz thats what u r doing. please update. love lots.**

:Evil laughter:

**Victoria 9, anon.  
I think your story is really great! Please write more soon!**

Mrow...thank you

**Jessy 9, anon.  
what I have read so far i like and I can't wait for you to write more on it XD sorry this is so short but I have to finish my school work**

Yea I know how it is...;P You are forgiven lol

**inu-youkai101  
2005-04-26  
ch 9, signed**

**Loved the chapter, its cool that you didn't update in awhile i guess i understand ! Hope you update soon XD**

Yea...It's so hard to update sometimes...Either writer's block or too much work .. :cries:

**TheOneFromShadow  
2005-04-25  
ch 9, signed**

**wow. i love this story. thw outfit Kag bought for Sess sounds hot. i love Hot Topic :squeal: lol. anyways, please update soon!**

I love the outfit... :;grin: shmexy hot topic Sesshy-kun...yum... :drool:

**WhiteDragon354  
2005-04-25  
ch 9, signed**

**Where the hell is the rest of it?  
Your story is really good, and of course Sessho would look good in anything in hot topic!He's hot!  
Storys lose momentum if you update as regularly as i do (not often obviously)LOL UPDATE SOON I NEED MORE!  
-WD  
p.s read my story and tell me what you think!PLEASE!**

Alright ...I'll read your story soon I love reading my fan's stories meow

**Casoulwolfdemon  
2005-04-25  
ch 9, signed**

**TT.TT perfect... i love ur work... please, i will pay u $5 if u update soon!**

Really? ...That might get me...like...2 gallons of gas...maybe... Thank you though. Your comments are very nice... ;3

**sexylucifer  
2005-04-25  
ch 9, signed**

**great chapter! can't wait until the next one comes out.**

DUN Duh dun duuuuuuuuuuunnnnnn It has ARRIVED!

**sheenachi  
2005-04-24  
ch 9, signed**

**hahahah omg that was hilarious update soon**

heheh damn straight it was!

**jully123  
2005-04-24  
ch 9, signed**

**interesting can't wait to read what happens**

well...nothing much lol !

**Darknesskaori  
2005-04-24  
ch 9, signed**

**awesome chapter. update soon**

I tried T.T

**PhoenixOnFire  
2005-04-24  
ch 9, signed**

**that was AWSOME! update soon please!**

WOOOOOO! I'll sure try

**AMI MIZUNO1  
2005-04-23  
ch 9, signed**

**umm...update soon...you might want to reload this chapter once you get rid of all of the underlines...sorry, but they make it really hard to tell what letter is which sometimes...keep it up!**

Yea...I know Y.Y It was annoying but it's not showing up on my computer anymore...I don't know if it's fixed or not. I just switched to linux recently...maybe that's why its fine for meh.. ;P

**Scorpio 1118  
2005-04-23  
ch 9, signed**

**I LOVE UR FIC!It's awsome! It's better than that actually its so good its beyond description! On a more personal note Happy 17th B-Day and I hope you had fun here in Florida. Update soon (within reason)! Plz and Thank you! Paz!**

:sniffles: It's reviews like this that make me feel like ...updating more...wow...that made me feel really good lol. XD Beyond description:sighs: Wow ok...thank you so much.

**lyn  
2005-04-23  
ch 9, anon.  
write more**

I vill lol

**Cherry Dragon  
2005-04-23  
ch 9, signed**

**LOL! Poor Sesshy, never getting a chance XD LMAO! the story's getting good! It's so cute! . Update soon! **

Danke! Or however the hell it's spelled.. o.0; lol Thanks dewd

**TheWildWind  
2005-04-23  
ch 9, signed**

**Update soon k? This story is WAY too good to be ignored**

It ish not ignored! If it were...than...it would be a vewwy sad story...It would be crying Y.Y ...

**Mariposa-6482  
2005-04-23  
ch 9, signed**

**I loved it! but how could you stop that sweet moment? lol i loved it plz update soon!**

um...duh...cause I'm evil... X)

**SesshysGothicChewToy  
2005-04-23  
ch 9, anon.**

**I LOVE HOT TOPIC!  
COULD CAMP OUT THERE!  
lol  
love the story chik keep going**

yea...I love it there too...So expennnnnnnnnnsiiiiiiiiiiiveeeeeeeeee though. :cries:

**oblivionknight7  
2005-04-23  
ch 9, signed**

**keep on writing this is good**

Thank you mrow

**nercomi  
2005-04-23  
ch 9, anon.**

**no!cliffy update soon or I'm going to die!**

aww...don't die... ;.;

**RED ONE  
2005-04-23  
ch 9, anon.**

**I am confused! Don't U think Kagome would have been MORE upset at losing her family? She is either in denial or is a cold person and does not care! This is strange. Oh and how do you explain the bodies, did Sess melt them(hahaha)?**

um... o.o ... Well As you noticed in this chapter...she is indeed upset...she was just trying to be strong for her brother and Sesshy. That's how I am with my little bro... We thought that my parents had died one rainy night when I was babysitting him and they were like 4 hours late and it was past midnight without them calling or answering their cell phones...yea...My brother was freaking out..and even though I wanted to cry with him. I didn't because I had to be strong for him. Oh and about the bodies. If you remember...Souta and Sesshomaru buried them in an earlier chapter. Yea..ok ...later...

**yuya2  
2005-04-23  
ch 9, signed**

**oki so, he got turned on by a corset...right. anyway, great update! please update soon!  
-yuya-sama**

DAMN STRAIGHT! Corsets are sexy :D

**SesshoumaruGal  
2005-04-23  
ch 9, signed  
**

**tis really good, plz update soon**

RAWR! lol

**qarry 9, anon.  
What a place to get interupted. Good story and chapter.**

heheheheheheheheh :3

**regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan  
2005-04-22  
ch 9, signed**

_**please update soon**_

_Okers... ;3 _


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Sorry Sorry! I know it took forever. But I think this is pretty long! Enjoy it please and review! Cause the more reviews I get…the longer the chapters tend to be…for fear that my readers and fans will stalk and kill me… ;;**

_

* * *

__Last Chapter: As the song ended he let a single tear slip from his eye. He lifted Kagome up into his arms and left the mall and the prying eyes of random people. He walked with her all of the way to her home and lay her down in her bed, setting himself up in the corner of the room to watch over his beloved. Forever more..._

* * *

Chapter 10: Transport demons 

Sesshomaru watched Kagome as she slept peacefully in her bed. He thought about Inuyasha and what she had said to him. She was deeply hurt just as he had thought. But she had been strong and his admiration for her grew with each passing moment he spent with her. She was able to keep herself under control emotionally without shutting herself off from the world as he had done.

He spent the time as she slept pondering the events of the past two days. Much had happened and he himself had changed so much more than he could have ever imagined. A few days prior and he would have been cursing himself for even thinking of Kagome in the way that he had been.

Sesshomaru also thought about their short time in the stores at the mall. In the dressing room…His face felt red as he replayed the sound of Kagome moaning over in his head. He groaned in annoyance as he felt his hormones kicking in. Growling softly to himself, he fixed his increasingly painful erection and closed his eyes and thought of home. He wondered about Rin and hoped that she wasn't giving Jaken too hard of a time. He would never hear the end of it if she was. He had thought many times of just stabbing his faithful servant through the chest but he could always find a reason to keep him around. Even if he was the most annoying creature that he had ever encountered.

Kagome stirred in her sleep and let out a soft and sensual moan. His eyes rested on her and he watched as her face became twisted in a painful-like expression. Her face became red and he watched as she writhed around slowly under her covers. His sensitive nose was able to pick up the distinctive scent of arousal. But he kept himself under control the best he could. He would have to watch himself as to not go overboard on her as he most surely would have done in the mall.

He stood up and turned his back to her, intent on leaving the room so he could calm down. But he heard something and turned around.

"Sesshomaru…my love…."

He looked at the mortal goddess in awe and walked back to the side of the bed. He kneeled down beside her and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. Her squirming ceased and her eyes opened with a flutter.

"Sesshomaru? Where am I?" she looked at him with her dark chocolate eyes, full of sadness and fear.

"We are in your room. There is nothing to fear Kagome." His voice held a protective and soothing quality. She seemed to calm down and her eyes became clouded over with sleepiness. Soon she had closed her eyes again and was breathing evenly.

Souta came back when he was suppose to and helped Sesshomaru to pack up his and Kagome's stuff for their journey the next day. They packed food and clothes as well as some items that meant a lot. For Kagome he was sure to pack a special locket that her father had left for her before he died.

"Sesshomaru. How are we supposed to get all of this to your castle? There is no way that we'll be able to carry it all. I don't care if you DO have special strength. It's just too much for us." Souta looked at all of the suitcases and unpacked things still laying around.

Sesshomaru looked at everything curiously and decided then that he would make a trip back now while Kagome was still sleeping. He had an idea.

Souta helped Sesshomaru carry all of the things out into the well house and watched as the demon lord jumped gracefully into the well.

Once Sesshomaru had made his way through the well he followed his nose to where Jaken and Rin were both still camping out. They were both sleeping soundly but he woke them up.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin jumped up immediately and clung to his leg affectionately. Sesshomaru smiled softly and lifted the little girl up into his arms and held her in a hug. Rin blinked in surprise and her eyes filled with tears.

"Sesshomaru-sama is hugging Rin. That makes Rin so happy" She sniffled and wiped at her eyes and wrapped her small arms around Sesshomaru's neck.

"My Lord! What in Kami's name are you doing hugging the human child? What magic has been cast upon you?" Cried an infuriated toad demon as he woke up and witnessed the sight.

Sesshomaru chose not to answer but gestured for the to pack up their camp. They would be going back to the castle.

Once there, Sesshomaru sent Rin off to bed and ordered Jaken to summon all of his most trusted servants. Jaken, though still disgruntled about his master hugging the little girl, obeyed without question. Sesshomaru sat in his study and stared at all of the scrolls lying about on his desk. He would need to catch up on some work once he brought Kagome and the young human boy to his castle.

He heard a knock on his door and snapped out of his silent reflection.

"Enter." He stood behind his desk as a group of his staff walked nervously into his room. He waited for all of them to find a place before he began.

"Thank you for coming. I have called all of you here to help me transport some important items to the castle. There is too much for me to carry on my own. So I have summoned you all here, as my most trusted servants. We shall leave immediately so if you have any questions concerning what we are about to do, please present them now."

He watched them all carefully. None of them stepped forward so he motioned for them all to exit his office.

"We shall depart from the front gates of the castle." With that they all left and he walked back into his office, sitting down with a sigh behind his desk.

"This will prove to be a long night. I hope that we can finish this job before my love wakes up from her slumber." He once again stood up and made his way to the front of his castle to lead his party to the bone eaters well.

They arrived quickly at the well and Sesshomaru proceeded to brief them on their task. They were to move all of the household and personal belongings from his lover's home to the castle.

"This will take time to complete so please move diligently. We do have very much time in which to do this." Everyone looked slightly confused now. They looked around and some cast Sesshomaru questioning looks. Only one was brave enough to speak up.

"Forgive me my lord. But…where is this house that you speak of?" Some of the demons nodded their heads in agreement and looked on to their master to answer.

"Follow me." Sesshomaru hopped up onto the rim of the well and jumped into it, disappearing from sight. All of the servants looked confused but followed none-the-less. To their surprise, they passed through a strange blue light before they landed at the bottom of the well. Sesshomaru was waiting for each one at the top. And once every demon had entered Kagome's time he explained what was happening.

Just like Sesshomaru when he had first arrived. The sights, smells, and sounds of her world overpowered them all. Many held their noses but no one would dare question Sesshomaru's orders.

Little by little the servants took all of the valuables and personal items in Kagome's house and transported them unharmed to Sesshomaru's castle. Sesshomaru explained some of the household devices and appliances that were found around the house and pointed out anything that was to be left behind. Anything that involved electricity, as Kagome had explained, was useless in his time and therefore would be a waste to carry with them.

Eventually the entire house was clean of anything that needed to be brought with her. All clothes, tables, chairs, pictures, photo albums, paintings, trunks, rugs, blankets, beds (minus Kagome's and Souta's of course. Those could be dealt with later), candles, drapes, books, toys, games, silverware, dishes, anything that could be taken with them, was transported and set up in a series of rooms in the castle.

Sesshomaru chose two of his most faithful servants to stay behind with him to get Kagome's and Souta's beds while he took them.

Sesshomaru sat down beside Kagome's bed and gently stroked her hair. She sighed gently in her sleep.

"Tomorrow my love. We shall take you to your new home."

The next morning Sesshomaru woke Kagome early. And as expected, she had a rather shocked reaction to the sudden moving of all of her family's belongings.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED IN HERE!" Screamed a confused and rather angry teenage girl.

Souta, awakened by her rather loud question walked into the room rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"What's going on sis?" He took a look around and his eyes widened. "oooh…" He looked back over at his sister and to Sesshomaru who had his usual placid look. He chewed a bit on his bottom lip and then tried his best to calm his sister.

"I think I may know what happened here sis. But first I think you should calm down." Souta then noticed that there were two other people in the house standing outside in the hallway by Kagome's room. "Uh Sesshomaru-sama…who are those guys in the hall?"

Sesshomaru looked blankly out into the hallway and nodded his head to them. They entered and introduced themselves.

The first one was a handsome male youkai. He was about 6'4" and had midnight black hair. It was only a little past his ears in length and his bangs went across his face and over his right eye. His eyes were golden like Sesshomaru's; they were the eyes of a panther. He wore an entirely black kimono that was the same design as Sesshomaru's. Kagome was surprised to see this considering that Sesshomaru was royalty and unless she was mistaken, these two were not.

The second one was tall as well but his hair was a beautiful dark grayish silver color. It was down to his knees and was tied together at his lower back by a black scarf. It looked like silk but Kagome couldn't tell for sure unless she was to touch it. He also wore the same black kimono that his partner wore.

The black-haired demon stepped forward and bowed before her.

"My lady, my name is Kurohyou. But you may call me Kuro if that pleases you." He looked up at her with his piercing eyes as if waiting for an answer. Kagome blinked and suddenly felt nervous. She was not used to this kind of attention. She nodded her head and then spoke up softly.

"Yes…that is fine. Thank you." She knew that she sounded stupid but smiled none-the-less. Kuro stood up and nodded his head. Then the second demon approached her and bowed just as the other had.

"Good morning my lady. My name is Hebigin. You may call me whatever you like." Kagome voiced her thanks and then Sesshomaru dismissed them.

"Sesshomaru…what is going on." She looked at him with utter confusion.

Sesshomaru glanced over to Kagome and sighed. He didn't like the distressed vibe he was feeling from her. He had been hoping that she would be happy that all of her things were moved for her. He then realized that he had forgotten to mention where the things had been moved.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat and looked straight into Kagome's eyes to show that he didn't have any bad intentions. "Kagome, your things have all been moved to my castle. I am sorry if this is to your displeasure…" He fought the urge to lean in and kiss her insecurities away.

Kagome finally understood and she let out a deep breath of relief. "I was worried…that someone had broken in or..something" she mumbled the end of the sentence, suddenly feeling embarrassed for not realizing what had happened sooner. "It's alright Sesshomaru…thank you very much I appreciate it. Really…" She gave him a soft smile and put her hand against his cheek affectionately.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and put his hand over hers, caressing it gently with his cheek. "I'm glad…" Kagome left her hand against his cheek and drew herself against his chest, snuggling up against him and feeling his heart race. She smiled and lifted up her head for a closer look at his face but found him looking at her with pleading eyes. She felt herself being drawn in towards him and was about to kiss him when…

"Echem!" came the sound of Kagome's little brother's voice. Kagome jumped but Sesshomaru gripped her hand and pulled her in. His lips met hers for a few seconds then he let her go. "EW!" Souta made sure to express his deep disgust. "That is so gross!" He shook his head and left the room shuddering.

Kagome's face was flushed red from the sudden impact. She held her chest and breathed deeply. He leaned down and nipped at her ear gently. One thing that Kagome noticed was that he was back in his normal youkai form. His fangs left a sharp tingling behind and she shuddered and let out a soft whimper. "Sesshomaru…" She began but he cut her off with his finger.

"Kagome…we must make our way to the castle. Kurohyou and Hebigin will take the remainder of your things with them. I shall transport you and your brother myself." Kagome nodded and then out of the blue she grabbed his shoulders and yanked him down into a deep kiss. He gripped her waist roughly as she threw her arms around his neck. Their kiss turned more passionate as seconds went by and soon Kagome found herself pinned against the wall of her bedroom.

Sesshomaru hoisted Kagome up so that her legs were wrapped around his waist and her back was leaning up against the wall. Kagome leaned her head back, exposing her neck to the raving demon. He took the offering and began nipping and licking her neck as if he were going to eat it any given moment. She let out a gasp and a moan before they were interrupted again.

There was a knock at the door and a voice called out.

"Kagome! Are you in there? It's me, Eri! Yuka and Ayumi are with me too! We wanted to make sure you were ok!" Kagome groaned…

"Why do they always have to have such perfect timing." She groaned again and stomped out of the room and down the stairs to let them in before she left. As annoyed as she was with them, she had to admit that she was going to miss them a lot. She opened the door and smiled brightly despite her urge to strangle each one of them until they stopped breathing.

They all scrambled through the door and began chattering away all at once.

"So who was that guy anyway?"

"Was that the guy that you were dating before"

"What happened between you two?"

"What do you mean about your parents?"

"Where is Sesshomaru?"

"Are you really moving away?"

Kagome wasn't able to answer any of them before the next one was shot at her. Finally she closed her eyes and yelled "QUIET! That is quite enough!" She glared at the three and they shut up immediately. "Now…I'll tell you a little bit about what is happening, alright?" The three girls nodded their heads silently. None of them would dare to speak when she blew up like that.

"The name of that boy that came after me at the mall is Inuyasha. And yes…he is the boy that I was "dating" before. He is selfish, rude, arrogant, nasty, stupid, and annoying! I can't stand him right now and I don't really want to talk about him. As for Sesshomaru? He is upstairs and we were just about to leave for his home." She paused to see if they would say anything and sure enough as soon as she stopped speaking they all began again.

"What? You're really leaving seriously?" Before they could finish a deep voice interrupted.

"My lady. Lord Sesshomaru has requested that we leave now. Is there anything else that you would like me to bring back to the castle with us?" All four girls stood in shock and stared at him. He seemed to get uncomfortable but he stood his ground.

"uhh…Yes…um uh…Kuro. I'll be right there. I just want to say goodbye to my friends…" with that he bowed deeply and exited swiftly from whence he came.

For a few minutes they all just stood there. None of them knew what to say after that. Kagome was the first to speak up.

"Uh…well…I guess I better go now. She gave each one a quick hug and turned around to run but they stopped her."

"Kagome…what did he mean by 'Lord' Sesshomaru?" The question was asked with suspicion instead of excitement. Kagome gulped and then sighed in defeat.

"I suppose I should tell you all the truth." She beckoned them all inside and sat them down on the floor in the living room. She explained from the beginning. She told them about Mistress Centipede and about the well. She explained Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Naraku, Kohaku, Kagura and everyone else that they had encountered.

By the end of her story she saw that the three girls had tears in their eyes.

"Kagome…we're your best friends. Why didn't you tell us that was going on. We would have done everything in our power to help you." Kagome found herself beginning to cry again. "You guys…" She began sobbing and suddenly Sesshomaru had entered the room.

"What is going on in here?" He glanced over the three terrified looking girls and then his eyes rested on the crying girl. "Kagome?" He kneeled down and put a hand on her shoulder to comfort him. "What is wrong?"

Kagome's sobs did not cease but she looked up and hugged him tightly. "I'm going to miss everyone so much Sesshy." She let him hold her and he bit his lower lip gently wit on of his fangs in thought. Finally he looked at the three girls and sighed. "If you would wish it Kagome…they are welcome to visit the castle with an escort every once in awhile. And if you wish it…they may help you settle in."

Kagome pulled away from the hug and looked at Sesshomaru in disbelief. "Sesshomaru…do you really mean that?" He nodded his head and Kagome squealed happily and threw her arms around his neck. "Oh thank you! Thank you so much!" the three girls chattered away excitedly as Sesshomaru groaned in his head..'What have I gotten myself into?'

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Wow! How was that? It took me awhile since I have a new job now. It might be awhile before I can type up the next chapter but I'll try as hard as I can…TT

Youkai Sesshomarulover - TWITCH MY GOD! U HAVENT UPDATED SCINCE JUNE! AND I READ THIS STORY BEFORE BUT NEVER REVIEWED! Bangs head against wall

**O.o;;;; okies…:hides in corner…:**

Down With The Sickness 666 - You need to update soon and yes that was a very emotional chapter. LaterMaria

Was the emotionalness good or bad? 

pitbull123 - UPDATE SOON PLZ!  
LATERS!

I have updated weeeeeee laters!1 

imkogasonlygirl - oh wow was that good u sould have alreay writen the nrxt chapter not that im bossing u around or anythin just please write the next chapter please -

Of course you're not bossing me around  

Sesshy's Lil' Angel - that was a good chappie jus a lil

short...  
sob, sob pwease make the next one longer sniff

I made this one longer just for you / 

InuYashaQueen1 - great you need to update now!

Demanding aren't we? XD 

Alucardsgirl3 - please write more soon

And indeed I have ;P 

Dark Hurricane - ROCK ON!

This story ROCKS! I can't wait for the next chapter! And, I like the return of normal, non-infuriated, Inuyasha. KagSess Forever/;;

**:does a dance: I'm not sure why this review made me feel all like…..YAY! but..it did….I like how you put some input about your feelings towards the chapter. Thanks for that great review!**

YoukaiTenshi - Yay you updated! I love this chapter! Wow we haven't talked in a long time. :( Please update soon! I LOVE your story!  
Ja ne!

amber

**Awwww…I miss talking to you hunny TT I've been so busy with work and stuff…and school starts…um…today..considering that it's 1:10 am.. :cries: IM me sometime…**

moony-lupin-2 - hey hey hey that was awsome and i so cant wait till you continue see yha - kyuu Ja Mata

**kyuu…are you Hakuryuu now? Lol / lol…thanks for the review!**

inu-youkai101 - Awesome chapter...poor Kagome,Inuyasha's such a jerk...  
I hope u update really soon!

**He can be yes.. B)**

houen-aishita - omg, so sad... why didn't inuyasha remember? And i hope you have a lemon soon. That dressing room scene was awesome. i wish you didn't have to have her friends find them. what would've been so funny is that her friends walk in on them... lol. sry, a little bit of a hentai. nothing out of the ordinary though.

**I like the way you think! X) Thank you for such a good review. Lot's of good input for meh story! But I went way further with this story so far :D Things will heat up more soon! I just like to draw things out B)**

Princess of the Saiyans 16 - Is the next chapter ready yet? Great story, spelling, grammar, punctuation. In other words everything is great. It's a favorite already. UPDATE NOW! (insert growl) LOL

Oh wow thanks! -/- Good review! Thanks for the comments. -- 

Dragon of Sesshomaru - I love this fic! Can't wait for you to update!

Thanks…I hope you like this chapter! 

regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan - wouldn't someone have asked what the hell they all meant? i'm not critisising (is that spelled right?) in the least, i just think things through too much... though at school, not enough... but anyways... cough... PLEASE UPDATE SOON!...

**lol I'm the same way. Too much during my free time and not enough when I need it. X) Thank you for bringing that up. I just didn't feel like making the story any more complicated than it already was…that…and I was being lazy… **

kagshikurashi - ok ok i love this story. i just wanted to say happy birthday (even though it is beyond late for that, but whatever). i am a really god author so my friends say and all, but i think that you might even be better than me. WA! sniff sniff o well. plz update soon. oh and will you bare my child? ;-P beat you to it. hahahahahahahahahahaha.

-kagshikurashi

**lol XD Well I guess I'll have to read one of your stories to see how good you are ;) And maybe…I will bear your children…for now my dear? I must sleep… x.x**

StarDragon97 - OMG! I totally love this story! XD Please please please please PLEASE update soon! Oh, and add lemons! LOTS AND LOTS! XD Gotta luv um! . Lol!

Sessy-chanlova4eva

Wow…:D - I hope you write more this is a great story and i can not wait at all to finish reading it. 

**yay…**

sad darken angel - OMG! this is the best fic ever! This chappy was so sweet omg i can't tell you how much i loved the ending! Update soon k!

**;; …Wow..that is such a nice review..:sniffles:…thank you…**

Sesshomarubaby18 - hurry up and update the story

Demands! My my… 

sesshomaru's-hot-date - awesome story as usual but as you said earlier it's too short

Yes I know TT 

allwitchesmustdie - hey! you finally updated!...so happy) just to ask y did you put down all of the peoples reviews and all like i thought this chapter was like super long but then it just ended like that?...any hoo GREAT chpater can't WAIT until you rewview!...) keep up the great work!

**Lol I know…but I do that because I like to respond to people's input! I like to interact with my readers to see what they like and don't like about the story and stuff…not that I'll change anything that I've already written…but I do enjoy suggestions for later chapters…cause sometimes I just go brain dead or have a writer's block…so yea…keep reviewing!**

yuya2 - naw, corsets MAKE you look good and sexy, they're not sexy:3 though i'd like to have a black leather corset with chains on it! and maybe some spikes too. :3 anyway, great chapter, a little emotional but great 'nywayz.! update soon!

-yuya-sama

**yesyes…but it was supposed to be emotional..cause that's what kind of mood I was in when I was writing it… ; And I must argue…I think that corsets are very sexy…A corset wont make someone sexy if they are butt ugly…like meh.. TT**

DragonessoftheMiko'sFlame - ME Love it/ I simply adore this story. Fluffy so sexy, me want to touch the Fluffy. Hey Fluffy's 'tail thing' (I know it ain't a tail) its called Mokomokosama. I just wanted to let you know. Please update soon.

**I know what it's called…I mentioned in an ealier chapter that I was calling it a tail just for the purpose of this story… **

Western Lord'sMate - Is there any other word than AMAZINGLY AMAZING to describe your story? LOL...well I love it ! I loove the paring way too much...lol...im writing my own story on Sess/Kag. Neway...Keep it coming ...I really love it. Doesn't it just make you feel better when u get a review? lol...NEWAY...UPDATE SOON!

**My yes it does! I feel all warm and fuzzy inside… ;) I should read your fic when you're done…or maybe it is..I must check later…  I will keep writing as you have so kindly suggested **

Nuvy - It is really really good. I would sugest you go threw and re-check your spelling before you post again. ALso make sure that your sentences make sense I was getting stuck every so often. But other than that it was a chapter.

**I know my spelling and stuff sucks sometimes…I get lazy and just want to post the chapter…TT …I'll double check this one but generally unless someone else proofreads it…it's not gonna make a difference since I'm the one who typed it. I won't have as easy of a time finding my own mistakes… Thanks **

tiffany is sesshomarus girl - aw that was so sweet and sad im glad that i dont cry that easy well please update soon

**lol I do…I think I made myself cry XD**

oblivionknight7 – that was a very short chapter, make the next longer!

And I think it is…  

sheenachi - wow lotsa ppl review your stories. i love it please update soon...i wanna kill inu. can i kill inu?

**No I'm sorry…you cannot kill Inu… He still serves a purpose…..I think…. **

**

* * *

****Author's note: Alright! There's another chapter. Written straight out of the blue and off the top of my head….and god damnit my boyfriend hasn't called meh yet tonight! BITCHNESS! Okies…((Can all of you notice that I tend to take out my sexual frustration on Sessh and Kag? Lol …its true…just wait for the real lemon…it'll happen when I become so deprived that I start having really crazy fantasies…:cries: It won't be long now TT ))**


	12. Another Important Author's Note

Hey all, alright before you freak out and get all pissed because this isn't a new chapter...I have to tell you all why I haven't been updating. I kinda moved out of my house and the place that I'm currently living at doesn't have an internet connection of any sort... . So there you have it. I'm at my parents house right now...but I promise that I'll update soon. I'm taking my old computer wih me back to my new house so that I can continue writing where I left off. Then I'm going to put it on a disk and travel to the nearest library. From there I shall update my story! HOORAH! You see what I will do for my fans? mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahah be happy:) I shall update soon. Good day to you all.

-Chardazzle 3


	13. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **

**I am soooooooo sorry. I know it's been forever since I've updated. But I have the internet now at the house I'm living in so I should be able to update a lot quicker… I was going to make this chapter a lot longer but…  It was taking way too long to get this chapter out for those who have been waiting so long…I've already started working on the next chapter so it shouldn't be too long until the next one is out.**

_

* * *

__Last Chapter:_

_Kagome pulled away from the hug and looked at Sesshomaru in disbelief. "Sesshomaru…do you really mean that?" He nodded his head and Kagome squealed happily and threw her arms around his neck. "Oh thank you! Thank you so much!" the three girls chattered away excitedly as Sesshomaru groaned in his head..'What have I gotten myself into?'_

* * *

**Chapter 11: Friends**

Kagome couldn't believe that Sesshomaru had agreed to let her friends go with her. She sensed that he did not really want them there but the thought that he was at least trying to seem semi-pleasant made her feel really happy. She wasn't sure that her friends completely believed what was going on but she trusted that they wouldn't freak out too much when they saw it for themselves. To them this was probably just a serious role-play or something. They didn't really know what they were getting themselves into.

As they all walked outside, she thought about the situation again. This was going to be really hard to get used to. Most likely she was very rarely going to get to come home for anything anymore. She would have to get used to spending almost every moment of the rest of her life in this strange past that she had stumbled upon. She was happy though, at the thought of her friends being there for her even if they couldn't be with her all of the time. At least they could visit her every once in awhile. She smiled to herself and continued walking as the three other girls with her chatted away animatedly.

They approached the well and Sesshomaru and Kagome looked at each other. Sesshomaru smiled at the nervous Kagome and she could feel her heart melting. Every time he smiled at her she thought that her heart was going to stop because it would start beating so fast. Souta interrupted her thoughts by tugging roughly on the hem of her skirt.

She blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry!" She turned around and faced everyone. "Alright everyone. This is going to be kind of scary for anyone who has never done it before." She started. They all looked at her with blank faces and she continued.

"We're all going to jump into this well but your going to have to hold either mine, or Sesshomaru's hand." She gave them all a small and almost unseen glare, which immediately wiped the momentary looks of hope off of the three girl's faces. She held out her hand to them and everyone joined hands. Souta was able to hold onto Sesshomaru and they jumped first.

Kagome's friends had a look of pure shock as they saw the blue light surround the two boys and they all stuck their heads over the edge, only to find that they weren't in there.

"Where in the world did they go?" said a very confused Eri. They all looked back at Kagome, finally starting to believe what was going on. "Well then…are you all ready to visit the feudal era?" Kagome was smiling at them. They all exchanged glances and then nodded.

Nervously they all sat on the edge of the well, with the four girls holding onto each other's hands both in fear and out of necessity.

"Alright everyone; ready? One, two, THREE!" She yelled and all of the girls slipped over the edge of the well and began falling as the blue light rose up around them. They all screamed except for Kagome who had become more than used to the unusual sensation. Once they landed the three screaming schoolgirls finally calmed themselves and stood there catching their breathes.

Kagome smiled and chuckled at them.

"Alright now, follow me." The girls stared for a moment before realizing that they weren't in the well house any longer. She helped them all climb out and they sat there without blinking for about 10 minutes.

Sesshomaru and Souta were standing impatiently by the trees, though they waited for the girls to come to there senses. Sesshomaru sighed but soon stiffened as he felt Inuyasha approaching.

"Kagome…?" Inuyasha walked towards the well with a sad expression, which soon turned to shock and wariness. "What are these three doing here?" He watched them slowly make their way behind Kagome as she sent a chilling glare towards him. "What's it to you?" she growled, obviously she was still angry with him.

Kagome's friends looked at her in slight surprise at seeing her acting that way towards someone that she cared about. Despite everything, they knew that she still cared about him on a certain level.

Inuyasha's ears drooped as he turned to leave. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I'll leave…" and with that he hopped up into the nearest tree and ran off towards Kaede's village.

Kagome huffed and glared at the nearest tree as if it had just threatened her. Sesshomaru, Souta, and the three girls stood there waiting for her to say something. Much to their surprise she inhaled deeply and plastered a smile to her face.

"Let's go, shall we?"

Sesshomaru nodded and everyone else followed them as they led the way towards Sesshomaru's castle. Souta chose that moment to pipe in.

"Hey, Sesshomaru-sama? What happened to those other two demons that were here before?" Sesshomaru gave a hint of a smile and gestured towards the direction that they were walking. "They have already gone back to the castle to drop off some final items of yours. They will return to us when they have completed their task at hand."

Souta blinked and then went back to looking around into the forest as he had been doing before. "Oh…"

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi all walked close to Kagome. They all looked around nervously as if expecting something to come flying out of the trees toward them. Kagome walked with her eyes to the ground, thinking about how ignorant and annoying Inuyasha was being.

Kagome was snapped out of her trance like state when she heard a voice in front of her.

"Kagome. Will you allow me to carry you from here?" Kagome blinked in surprise to see Sesshomaru standing in front of her with his hand extended. "Wh..What?" She responded with a flustered face.

Looking around she noticed that a group of Sesshomaru's subordinates had returned and were getting ready to carry her friends and brother. She looked back to Sesshomaru and blushed but nodded her head for him to continue.

"Al..Alright Sesshomaru-kun." She squeaked as he lifted her up in his arms and formed his cloud. "Sesshomaru…" She looked up at his face in admiration as she was whisked away to her new home by her handsome new love. His face was perfectly soft and he looked like an angel. She knew from personal experience that he was deadly so she would never be able to say that he looked gentle. But as she observed his features and she finally caught his eyes…she saw something that she guessed only she could see. There was a shine to them that was completely new to her.

As they arrived at the castle she heard her friends gasping in awe.

"This is his castle?" One of the girls marveled. They made their way through the front gate and into the main hallway. Again there was a gasp from everyone. Even Kagome was looking around in awe.

Sesshomaru watched her as she looked around with wide eyes. "Is it to your liking, my love?" He asked. Hope filled his heart as a huge smile came over her features. "Oh, Sesshomaru! It's incredible! I've never seen anything like this in my entire life.

He smiled towards her and again they became lost in their own world as she hugged him tightly. He held her against him a realized that there was nothing that he could have ever wanted more than this. He would give up everything that he had gained in his life just to be able to be with her for as long as he lived.

They parted the hug reluctantly but he was sure to keep one of his hands entwined in hers. He smiled despite himself and led them all out for a tour of the castle.

All three of Kagome's friends were amazed by the size and beauty of his home but soon realized that they were going to be missed by their parents if they stayed too long.

Kagome understood and thanked all of them for coming with her to the castle. Sesshomaru thanked them as well and invited them to come and visit whenever they would like. He assigned each one of them a demon to accompany them. He also supplied them each with a means of calling upon them if they should ever decide to visit.

They parted ways and Kagome leaned against a large pillow with a sigh. "I'm going to miss them, Sesshy-kun." She smiled but so on she found tears rolling silently down her delicate cheeks.

To be Continued…

* * *

Reviews:

_Sahkira-ah! stupid Eri, stupid Ayumi, and stupid Yuka, you are all so stupid, why did you have to interupt! ERGH! you all suc! (i mean that as in her friends not everyone) anyways a question, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE IT LIKE THAT? ARGH! this is quite aggravating, oh well ill have to live with it for a while, but if you do not update um ill make Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi 'accidentally stumble' upon you while your making out with a really hot guy. probably not but ill still be pissed as seven hells. good story anyways. Keep writing  
Sahkira_

_**Lol! I liked this review..It made me laugh like hell when I first read it. XD Well I hope you like this chapter…at least a little bit. I don't think it's as good as some of the other ones that I've written. Thank you for the review XD and the good laugh.**_

_goldeneyefox2u__ - update u evil author or i shall have 2 claw out ur heart!_

_**Meep… o.o**_

_Aangsair__ - This is a great story! I like it alot! _

Aangsair

Favorites!

_**Yay! **_

_DarkDragonesFlyEveryWhere__ - I love this story and YEAH LORD FLUFFYBUTT LOSENED UP AKA LORD SESSHOMARU AKA SESSHOMARU AKA FLUFFY AKA SESSH AKA LORD FLUFFYKINS thank you for being such a great author._

_**ROFLMAO! HAHAHAHAHAH Lord FLUFFYBUTT! Lol That's hilarious! Thank you for the comment though. Hope you like this chapter!**_

_Senko - OMG X.X evil evil teaser yet again...stupid friends whacks Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi to death ok now that i've gotten that outta my system...i now must shower you w/ compliments for this chapter! it was so marvelous! Each new chapter it just gets greater and greater. lol It's been so long i think i actually forgot bout this story O.O i'm glad i re-read it! glomps update sooner... please puppy dog eyes thankies! -_

_**I'm sorry…this chapter took even longer to get out. :cries: Thank you so much for your compliments, they mean a lot to me ;; … :beats herself up for taking so long to update…**_

_PrayForTheFallen__ - Hey, this was really really good, I hope you update soon!_

_**I tried… TT**_

_XxcutiekatxX__ - No i love your stroy but i absolutly hate eri yuka and ayumi!they are so annoying! anyway love the story_

_**Thanks…**_

_bluediamond-hime__ - This fic is cool. Please update soon. I really need to see what happens._

_**Lol Ok…I hope you liked this chapter…**_

_mimi86__ - good story.i hope that you are going to finish it soon_

_**Nope…My stories tend to be pretty long… / Hope you don't mind too much…**_

_YoukaiTenshi__ - UPDATE!  
PLEASE UPDATE SOON! I HATE CLIFFIES! WRITE SOON OR I WILL SEND MY EVIL FLUFFY PINK BUNNIES AFTER YOU! MUAHAHAHA!_

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAA: Runs away from the evil fluffy pink bunnies as they come after her for taking too long to update: T.T HEEEELP!**_

_Shadowblade - You should keep on writing its getting good._

_**Why thank you! I think I shall!**_

_Sess' Sakura__ - Great Story_

_**Thank you!**_

_animebook fan__ - Poor, Sesshomaru! I feel so sorry for him. Please update soon!_

_**I know right? ;.; **_

_alaynaAye__ - o...so sweet! i just want 2 burst in 2 a fit of giggles and cry at the same time! plz hurry and update!_

_**OMG! I so know how that is! That's what happens when I read reviews…and while I'm writing my stories! **_

_Fallen Sakura-aka-Uzumaki R...__ - ;.; you haven't updated yet...there should be a law against that...but then I would be arrested too...so I guess that wouldn't be a good thing...but ya...i luv it and I'm the magical law making person to which the laws made by me don't aply to me, so ha..new law, update now or..or...find the hidden meaning of how I got the nickname 'shadow' mwahahahahahack-hack-hack-gag...well...maybe I should work on teh evil laugh thing first... . _

_**LOL! Yet another wonderful review! I love getting silly reviews like this. They make me laugh and puts me in good spirits Thanks you :pats you on the back to help ease the coughing:**_

_Megan Consoer__ - I really like this story alot. Can you write some more chapters?_

_**Sure **_

_Haruna of Chaos__ - This is a great story!Update soon!I can't help but feel sorry for Sesshoumaru._

**_I know…  But ya know…in the end I'm sure he'll be happy. Right?_**

_KagomexHigurashixjewelxdete...__ - -Tears roll down cheeks- That was so beautiful. PLEASE update soon. That story is to good to stop. Keep going please. And NO MORE INTERUPTIONS! Ok now that that's out of my symtum. TTYL! _

Kagome Higurashi

…_**o.0;;; lol! Alrighty! But you know I can't really stop the interruptions completely… :evil smirk: **_

_GurlOfTheNight__ - i love your story update soon please_

_**Thank you so much!**_

_Hikaritenshi2000__ - i love this story so please update soon._

_**Alrighty. Thank you! **_

_inu-youkai101__ - another great chapter! hope u update soon!_

_**I tried… ;;**_

_regretfully-yours-Cassy-cha...__ - please update soon_

_**Once again…I tried… TT**_

_hermonine__ - Great story. Keep up the good work and update soon!_

_**Thank you for the compliment… -**_

_sessluver__ - lol..._

_**lol… XD**_

_allwitchesmustdie__ - EKK!..i LVOED this chapter it was SO cute!...hehehe well keep up the GREAT job and pleas eupdate asap!...and good luck with ur job:P_

_**Thanks…I think I've gotten a new job since the last time I updated…I did work at Panera Bread I believe…But now I work at two different jobs…I work as a telemarketer during the week…((Yea I know.. . )) And I work as a customer service representative at Factory Card & Party Outlet in Hanover PA! Lol My two jobs are in two different states X.x …But anyways..thanks for the vote of confidence…**_

_sesshomarusdemoness__ - that was agood fanfic and it looks like sesshy has dug himself quite a hole there...lol, can't wait til u update again! Byes!_

_**Yea…a really, really big hole XD!**_

_Myst172__ - lol! I love this story! and sheenachi: shh we can kill inu together...i mean, frolic in a field with pretty ponies and no killing of InuYasha...eh heh heh...--'  
well i love this story...my parents wouldnt. they dont know i read 'M' rated stories shh its a secret muahhahahahahaha I mean...um...hi? --'  
i can't wait for the aforementioned 'real' lemon. lol.  
and to save you the trouble, no i won't bear your child...sorry! -- much luv for the story and you, update soon please please please!  
Myst :D_

_**Awww..shucks… :snaps her finger: But anyways…considering that I'm engaged now…I don't think it really matters.. lol Once again…funny review lol! XD Hope you review this chapter as enthusiastically as the last one lol XD!**_

_Thewildwind - very well done I was laughing hysterically at the end_

_**Good good! My plan is WORKING :Insert random maniacal laughter here:**_

_elvenarcher516__ - i love it! this is one of my alltime favorite stories so far. keep up the briliance. i think that there should be some lemons, and maybe the chappie being a little longer...?_

_**aaaaaaaaaaw… THANK YOU! That made me explode in a fit of excited squeals! But yes there will be more citrus eventually….maybe in next chapter? Hint hint! As for longer…I can't promise that one…but I can always try, right?**_

_Blood Red Moon__ - Poor Sesshy. LOL. great story. seriously! Update soon please. PLEASE!_

_**Lol.. X) kk**_

_sheenachi__ - ok i wont kill inu . Yet...lol I love it and Jaken should die because he called sesshomaru sexymaru and now i keep calling him that in acident! PLEASE UPDATE SON_

**_JAKEN SHOULD DIEEEEEEE…:calms down: … anyways…thanks for the review… _**

_crazd-fan__ - HECKS YEAH! updateasap!_

_**XD!**_

_Kitsune-Demoness__ - Oh this is so funny let me guess the girls fall head over heals for one of Sesshomaru's soldier demons. God i can just see that happening to them._

_**Well…maybe…. . …:mutters to self 'damn…they figured out my evil plans…':**_

_AimeeInuyashaFan__ - omg that is prob the best thing i have ever read... you must must must update it... i think they should make that into an episode.. you are a gifted writer... i wish i could be like you.. keep writing this story i must read more _

_**- - !AAAAAAAAAAA! I love it when people review so…complimentary like… Omg…:hugs you:**_

_InnocentDarkSassycat__ - Its about DAMN TIME! Great chap. I love your limes n citrus' especially the one in the dressing room!;- PLz update soon! PLZ! N can't wait for the lemon!_

_**Lol It'll come eventually:3**_

_IslandPrincess__ - I'm going to hurt yo if you don't update soon. I just have to know what happened. So do it. With cherries on top along with anything else you want._

_**o.0;; hmm…how about some hot fudge :D**_

_yuya2__ - oki, corsets are sexy, but i would rather think that they make you look sexy when in realty, you're butt ugly. now a corset would look so bad on me. so i'll settle into agreeing that corsets are sexy. that doesn't stop me from putting all leather and take a whip to threaten you if you don't update soon. now get to work:3 _

-yuya-sama

_**Yes…indeed they are…mmm…kinky ;3**_

_Down With The Sickness 666__ - That chapter kicked ass, i love how Sess is always trying to kiss her and the whole Souta yelling EW! Was priceless smiles like an idiot Update soon please'es and thank's you's  
_

_**Well as you may already know, I have a little brother whom has actually done then when walking in on me and a guy kissing… . so…I thought that would be something cute to add.. lol**_

**_

* * *

_ **

Author's Note:

**Well I know this was a crappy chapter but I did what I could with my limited amount of time… ;.; …I'll update as soon as I can! I love you all!**


	14. Exciting news! Author's Note

Author's Note:

Alright, guess what everyone! I'm back after almost three years of absolutely no internet access! I can't wait to get started again! I'm going to write my new chapter tonight and post it tomorrow morning. Unfortunatly I can only use wifi which means that the only time I have to actually use the internet in in the mornings. I actually have a nice steady job now. lol.

I appologize a million times to all the people who have read the story and most likely given up on my finishing it. But to all those people who can forgive, I won't let something like this happen again. I miss all of you and I can't wait to hear back from every one of my loyal readers. HUGS FOR EVERYONE!! Check back tomorrow for the new and long-awaited chapter of Flaming Hearts!!


End file.
